Misery's Company
by MidnightShadowGoddess21
Summary: Misery always need company. The tale of the lives that misery holds and brings together. Nar x Ten
1. Chapter 1: The Returned

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

"Demon" Speaking

'Demon' Thinking

"**Demon**" Kyuubi talking

'_**Demon'**_ Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter 1: The Returned **

**Outskirts of Konoha **

The sun was set high in the sky on sunny spring morning. The sun wash over a wide road that lead to Konoha. A young man walked down the rode with a bag over his shoulder. On sticking out the bag were two katanas and a few scrolls. He wore a leaf hitate, and black cargo pants, a black sleeveless form fitting shirt with a emerald jewel around his neck and bandages cover both his arms to the elbow. Over the bandages he wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. Along with a black trench coat with red flames around the edges and the kanji " Fallen Shadow ". His long blonde hair covered his eyes and came under his shoulders and three whisker marks adoring each cheek. He brushed the hair from his eyes as icy captivating sapphire focus on the gates coming up ahead of him.

"Glad to be back, Naruto?" one of the guards asked him as he stopped at the gates. Konoha had eagerly awaited the return of one of their best ninja from his four years training trip.

"Hn." was Naruto response as he handed, his traveling papers to the guard. The guard nodded to him and opened the gates. As took in the familiar sights and sounds of the villages. He felt at home even after the incidents that lead to his leaving.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk filling out mountains of paperwork. As she rubbed her temple from the on going migraine she had. This one had two reasons behind it. One was that the council had been bugging her of the return of Naruto and hunting him down. The second was the slipping of Naruto's heritage. So the council were pressing her more than ever to get him back as soon as possible. She heard a soft knock on the oak doors as she looked up and said,

"Enter."

Sakura came in with the hospital paper data (list of current patients, symptoms and recovery). She was the cause of all this mess.

Sakura glaze at Tsunade as she laid the forms on her desk. Her emerald eyes drifted to the name and cause of most of the forms already there.

'_Naruto.'_ she thought as she quickly walked out as her back pressed against the door. It was her fault mostly why he was gone.

_**Flashback**_

Sakura moaned against his mouth. His fingers slipped down her kimono as his warm lips nibbled at her neck. She loved the way he made her feel.

"Do you more, Sakura?" his whispered into her ear.

She nodded weakly.

"What do you want more of?"

"Please, take me." she mumbled out.

"I can't hear you."

"Take me now, Sasuke!!" she yelled as he capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice called from the door way to her bedroom.

Sakura frozen as her emerald eyes connected with captivating sapphire ones. Naruto dropped the bundles of red roses on the floor. She saw betrayal and pain cross his face. She expect him to harm her and Sasuke but all as he was walked out.

She turned back at Sasuke, who was looking at her smiling.

"Well that takes care of him."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She shoved Sasuke off her and turn to the door.

"Come Sakura, we both know your relationship with him was meaningless. So let just go back to what we plan to do this evening." he told her as he forcibly grabbed her wrist.

"Your wrong, I love him!" she shouted as she glazed at him in hatred.

"If you did why have you been sleeping with me started. Being him was a lie. So be glad it over," he whispered as he lean in for a kiss.

She snatched her wrist free and shoved him again and yelled "Your wrong,!!" as she ran out the door.

'_Was my two year relationship with Naruto a lie. Do I really love him? Why am I questioning myself, I do love him.'_

'_**Than why you cheat on him with Sasuke since the begin off the relationship.' **_

'_I didn't, me and Naruto got together after, what me and Sasuke started and I still love Sasuke.'_

'_**Then why did you continue the relationship with Naruto?"**_

'_Because I……..I…………….Why did I?'_

'_**My point exactly.'**_

'_Since when are you on his side, any way!!" _Sakura screamed at Inner Sakura.

'_**Since he been everything we need over the years and you just screwed him over.'**_

'_I promise never to hurt him and now look where I am.' _Sakura thought sadly.

'**Don't just stand there do something' **Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura bowed her head as she ran after him and refuse to continue talking to herself. It started to rain as she searched for Naruto. She found him at his apartment. His back was to her as his fists were tightly clutched.

"Naruto…………." she began.

"Yes, Haruno-san?" he stated.

She flinched at what he called her. She wished he would turn around and look at her, "Naruto don't be this way, lets talk about this?"

"What way, Haruno-san?" He asked as he started to walk away again.

"Naruto, wait just let me………"

"There is nothing left to be said. You can be with Uchiha-san but I want our baby. I raise it and you go about you left with Uchiha-san." he stated.

"The baby's Sasuke." she whispered.

"What?!" Naruto hollered as he turned on her. His soft sapphire were now a crimson fury.

"I wasn't sure, Naruto, so I got a blood test. My baby is Sasuke's." she choked out as fear clutched her throat and tears stream down her face.

Naruto meet her replied with silence as he went turned around again as he whispered harshly, "Why Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asked startled.

"Why? After all I did for you…..after we………why did you continue to be with me if you were with Sasuke!!"

"I don't know." she stated.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!!" he yelled as he whirled around and advanced on her.

She flinched and back against the door.

"GET OUT!!" he screamed as red charka leaked from his body. She ran from his apartment into the night.

Sakura moaned weakly as she fell to her knees and sobbing. Screaming in her mind, '_What have I done?!'_

'**Let one of the best thing in you life go.' **Inner Sakura stated as she too disappeared.

_**End Flashback**_

He had left that morning and hadn't been back in Konoha in four years going on five. She wished she never done it to him. Especially after Sasuke broke up with her two months later after she lost the baby and Urabe from Sound came with Sasuke's two year old son, Kazuma. He married Urabe who was four months pregnant now with their fourth child. While Sakura was now herself engage to Lee. He was sweet, funny, and kind but he wasn't Naruto.

She wondered always what would of happen if the baby had been Naruto's? Would he have stay if he had their child? Would their baby be alive now then her miscarriage? Could Naruto and her still had a chance then?

She shook her head of her thoughts as she walked out the building to get ready for her lunch with Lee.

**AN/ That all for now. Reviews, please.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Broken

"Demon" Speaking

'Demon' Thinking

"**Demon**" Kyuubi talking

'_**Demon'**_ Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter 2: The Broken**

**Konoha Memorial **

A woman stood beside two graves. Upon each was a bundle of roses. The woman had long silky black hair that came to her petite waist. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a v-neck collar over black fishnet top and blue cargo pants. Tears clouded her dim lit brown eyes as she stared at the oldest tombstone of the two. It read Ayumi Hyuuga.

_**Flashback (Near Cloud)**_

A body laid in a home that was burning. The body was a pretty woman with long brown hair and blank lavender pupil-less eyes. She died due to the number of kunais and senbon piercing her body and a katana two the heart. Her body was spread out like she was protecting something before and as she died. Under her something stirred. A head of raven hair appeared. It was a three-year old under the woman. The three-year old eyes were unfocused. She held the woman's body gentled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ayumi-oka-san." the little girl whispered as a figure flickered into th room from the shadows.

"TENTEN!" The figure shouted.

Tenten looked at the figure who was clad in all black and a nibi mask with a Konoha imprint but made not a sound. The figure pick up the dead woman off the girl. The girl remain laying on the floor as the figure removed its mask. A worried paired on black eyes stared at Tenten from a young woman face.

"Come Tenten." she called.

"Will you help Ayumi-oka-san, Yugao-san?" Tenten asked as she stood up but didn't move as her eyes focused own her adopted mother.

"Tenten, she gone." she mumbled out. As Yugao grabbed Tenten and jumped out the burning home as other Anbu members came and went in the house.

_**End Flashback**_

Tenten remember she vow to become a ninja in remembrance of her mother. She also dye her hair. Even stay around mostly the branch members of the Hyuuga clan like her mother. Yet it never felt enough. She also vowed to having no one protecting her ever again while she remain weak. But she lost someone else because she wasn't strong enough. She look to the second grave.

"I lost a friend and sister………"

_**Flashback**_

Tenten stood her ground as the cloud nukenin stood before her.

"Wolf, come in." Tenten's transmitter called as she removed it from her ear.

"You going to need then, little girl to return what left of you home." he stated.

"I let them have their own fun with your partner." Tenten snapped.

"Shut your mouth, little bitch and come get me."

"As you wish." Tenten spit as she drew her scroll. The nukenin drew a scythe.

Tenten studied the scythe closely as the nukenin start to spin it in her direction. Then yelled, "Blood Massacre!" as clones appeared as he flickered blood across the blade. She smirked as she drew several kunais and flung them at the real one. It missed and landed in a tree.

Foolish girl." he taunted.

"Wrong. Lightning Style: Live Wire ABYSS!" She shouted as wires appeared encircling each nukenin and lightning cloud the area like a white flash. The clones faded into mist as the real nukenin laughed and stated, "That does tickle. Flickering Suicide!" his scythe turn red and flickered in view once and was a blur. Tenten summoned two katanas. One was black with a red tint and the other was white a black tint.

"Swirling Blade Shield." she shouted. (Like Neji's divination shield but her blades cut while shield her.)

Tenten could hear the clank of her katanas each time they met the scythe.

'_I wonder how long he can keep this going. What is he planning?'_

"Deadly Mirage." the nukenin whispered behind her as Tenten smirked and yelled, "Dragon Flickering Storm."

She became a blur as she flip high in the air and drew charka as her blades connected in a X ion front of her as the wind pick up. Her white blade become pure lightning as the black became black flames as two dragons formed as Tenten begin to twirl towards the nukenin. Ripping him apart into a blood pulp.

"Stupid girl." he hissed from behind her as a scythe connected with her shoulder and near her neck, almost beheading her in the process.

'_What the hell, I thought avoid his mirage. Dammit.'_

"Wolf, where are you? her transmitter hollered as Tenten tried to block the attack of newly formed clones.

'_When did I become so weak. I'm use to taking out guys twice as powerful._' she thought bitterly as the scythe cut into her side.

Tenten dropped to her knees and focused on the nukenin before her, she stood slowly as they came at her again before she yelled, " Dark Crimson Eclipse!!"

As her eyes became gold and slitted and her blades glowed as she charged them all and they clones cried, "Death's Embrace."

Tenten could hear her heart pound in her chest as her blades flickered as she become a golden blur as her blades met flesh and her blades sliced all the clones in half and her the came to behead the remaining true nukenin. However she failed to move fast enough away for the scythe that was aim at her heart.

'Dammit, I use to much charka. I can't move! Probably serve me right I become weaker if its possible. I failed kaa-san' she determined as she closed her eyes and waited from her death. She could hear the scythe sink into flesh but felt no pain. Her eyes flashed opened as a teen girl with long dark brown hair stood in front of her with the scythe in her throat.

"No, Buki!!" Tenten screamed as she caught Buki before she fell.

"Tenntenn-neechhann……." Buki choked out as blood gashed from her mouth.

"Why are you here?! You were suppose to still home. IT WAS MY FIGHT, YOU SHOULD HAVE INTERFERED!?" she hollered as Buki only smiled.

"Love you too nee-chan." she whispered as her bright brown eyes become blank.

'_I still too weak. Who else has to pay the price because of me?' _she thought angrily.

_**End Flashback**_

Both lives were sacrifice to save her worthless life because she couldn't protect herself. She would now with open arms welcome death if it meant they lived. She looked to the sky as she started to leave. She had to get to the academy, her genin squad was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

"Demon" Speaking

'Demon' Thinking

"**Demon**" Kyuubi talking

'_**Demon'**_ Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

**Outside Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Naruto sighed as he walked out of Ichiraku's. It was good to see the old man and Ayame-neechan again. He couldn't believe she was a mother though or that she married Iruka. At least something good happen while he was gone. He ignored the stares the villagers cast his way as he walked toward the Hokage's tower.

He tried to intake what exactly he want to do with his life. He could still be respected of course but being Hokage wasn't as appealing any more. His dreams collided with a long desire to have a family which he long for more then the respect of ungrateful monsters in his village. As he walked he ignored the weak charka signature that run into him.

He cleared out of his daze to see a spiky raven-haired boy with onyx eyes with a Uchiha fan on the front of his shirt.

'Damn. There goes my good day.' Naruto thought.

"Watch where you going." the boy stated as he picked himself up.

"You ran into me, kid." Naruto detachedly stated.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in my way. Do you know I am?"

"I could careless." Naruto informed him as he walked past the boy.

"I'm Asano Uchiha." he stated.

"So," Naruto replied.

'How dare he. I'm an Uchiha, dammit." Asano thought bitterly as he drew a kunai and charged after Naruto.

Before Asano could blink, he was hoist in the air by his collar.

"You're definitely, teme's son." Naruto murmured.

"Put me down." Asano shouted.

"You shouldn't attack anyone, especially an elite jounin because you couldn't keep your Uchiha pride in check. Otherwise you can get killed." Naruto stated as he dropped Asano and caught a round house kick aimed for his head.

"Nice of you to join us, Uchiha. You should really teach your children better manners."

"Don't tell me how to raise my children." Sasuke grunted as Naruto grasped his ankle tighter.

"Someone should because so far it look like your doing a lousy job." he stated as he dropped Sasuke ankle and turned his back to them both.

Sasuke glared at his back and yelled, "Fight me."

"I don't have time, for you."

"Fight me, dope."

"No, I have better things to do with my time."

"Afraid, dope?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Afraid of a weak pathetic traitor, no why? Though I am afraid I kill you here and now and hang you body for display for future generation, maybe." Naruto replied as his bangs shadowed his eyes as Sasuke's smirk fell.

'He kidding. No way he stronger than me now.' Sasuke thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts as he charged toward Naruto before leaping into the air for a spinning kick.

Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed his ankle again as irritation and rage crossed Naruto's face.

"**Teach him his place, boy." **Kyuubi imputed. It had been to long since he had blood and he was going to enjoy his kit ripping the Uchiha traitor apart.

'_Gladly._' Naruto replied.

Naruto dropped Sasuke's ankle s he deliver a round house kick to his gut. Sasuke try to avoid it be fail to notice the axe kick delivered at his head.

Sasuke grunted as he skidded back.

'_He f__ast I barely saw that kick. But it doesn't matter I'm the best_.'

"Fire style: Phoenix Fire Ball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke before he sent a giant phoenix at Naruto. Many of the villagers stared in awe at their Great Uchiha.

Naruto smirked as the flaming phoenix shot towards him and yelled, "Typically Uchiha. Wind style: Spiraling Vortex."

As the flaming phoenix was snuffed into smoke. Sasuke coughed as the smoke blinded him.

Naruto held up his hands as shurikens zoomed at him. They all land with a thump in the ground as the wind whipped them away from Naruto.

'_I knew I like my old man for something_.' Naruto thought as a smirk appeared on his face. (**AN: Alright Naruto dislike his father Minato for what he did but don't hate him. And the ability is natural wind affinity)**

"_**Prepare to die, Uchiha**_," Naruto stated as he disappeared into a yellow flash.

'_Dammit, I can't see a thing. I need to get out of this smoke_.' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Sharingan." he whispered as he ducked from the punch a fist sent at his head and twisted to avoid the kicks to his legs and back.

'_There no way he could come at all at the same time, must be kage bushin. I've taking enough time in this smoke_.' Sasuke's thought were interrupted as Naruto erupted for the ground beneath and drags him into the hole.

"Headhunter Decapitating Jutsu." Naruto whispered.

'_Why can't I move?!_' Sasuke thought angrily.

"I wasn't aiming to break bones but to absorb your charka and close you tenketsu, baka." a Naruto clone stated before disappearing into smoke.

As another Naruto charge as wind whipped around his hands,

"Wind Blade!" Naruto shouted as he went to decapitated Sasuke. Naruto stopped the jutsu as Sasuke closed his eyes and the wind whipped over his head.

"**No, kit-baka kill! Kill the traitor!! Blood, you gaki!! Get revenge while you still can Kit!!**" Kyuubi hollered.

Naruto ignored Kyuubi and asked, "Had enough Uchiha or do you want me to end you pitiful existence now?"

"Why did you……..?"

"Because I'm not you." Naruto stated as he walked away as Anbu rushed at him.

"Why did you attack, Uchiha-sama?" one with a weasel mask asked.

"Just do your job and get back to your post. Before baa-chan finds out you let a public fight occur to which the '_demon brat' _get kill my your precious Uchiha." he spat with venom.

"Who say we was hope for Uchiha to win, baka?" One with a inu mask asked.

"Nice to see you to Kiba," Naruto stated before he disappeared into a pillar of black flames.

'_So much power. He barely was fighting me. He stronger than me. It can't be! It just dumb luck._' Sasuke thought as he watched his ex-teammate before all went black.

**

* * *

****At the Hokage's Tower**

Tsunade sat at her desk fuming as she glared at the mountains of paperwork.

'_Where the hell is that gaki_?' she thought furiously.

He was suppose to be here two hours ago. It was going on three hours. Much to her annoyance Jaraiya showed up first and went out the door two minutes later.

"You shouldn't make that face in makes you look older, baa-chan." a figure happily confirmed in front of her.

She leapt to her feet to sent a chakra induced punch at him. The figure caught it as he laughed.

"Your getting slow in your old age, baa-chan."

"Naruto?" she asked as he dropped her arm.

"Who else?" he inquired.

"Good." she stated as she try to hit him again but he ducked.

"That didn't work the first time, your mind escaping you. What that old people disease have again?" he asked as he smirk as she sat back at her desk.

"What took you so long, you acting like Hatake." she asked and regretting as his happy atmosphere disappeared.

"Reunion." he stated dully.

"So let get to business, gaki."

"So what the old bastards want?"

"Questions as usually. Like are you concede yourself still loyal to Konoha?"

Just my precious people. Tell the Council exact '_when they leave, I'm gone._".

"_**Please**_. They do anything to make you happy, now." she throw out at him.

"Who told?" he asked staring at her hard.

"Why that old hentai." she stated simply.

"Hn. I don't believe you, maybe you had one to many."Naruto replied.

"They want the Namikaze clan back." she replied icily, ignoring his remark.

"Tell them to sit and spin." he stated as he flickered his midfinger.

"**_Naruto!!"_** she screamed**_._**

"If anything else, tell the Council do bother because I don't care." he stated.

"What do you want, gaki?" she asked.

"Want I never had." she asked.

"What?" she asked.

"A family." he confirmed.

"Why, you got me, Shizune, and the hentai?" she stated.

"My own. Like a wife and kids. Man, baa-chan you haven't been taking your medicines."

"Do you want to leave the office alive?"she asked evenly as she tried her to restrain herself.

"Love you too." he answered as he disappeared in flames.

"A family, huh?" she murmured out loud.

'_I wonder if I should tell him? Better yet I let him find out._' she eagerly thought as she looked who was next on her schedule.

There before appeared the jounins to report their genin success or fail. (**An: I don't feel like describe so. Oh way. Sue me**.)

"Team 10 failed." stated Choji.

"Team 9 passed." affirmed Shino.

"Team 8 passed." confirmed Ino.

"Team S." passed as well." Shikamaru stated. (**ssuna**)

"Team 7 failed." Ryo acknowledged.

"Team 6. Failed as well." Aiko stated.

"As did Team 4." Shiro answered.

"Team 3 passed." Eiji established.

"Team 2 failed." Jigo replied.

"Team 1 passed." Hinata informed.

"Where Team 5 jounin squad leader?" Tsunade asked.

"Here, hokage-sama." a voice called from the door.

There stood Tenten holding a two-year old boy and a girl the same age holding her hand. The boy had spiky blonde with black streaks hair and golden tan skin, he was one word "_kawaii"_ and was sleeping peaceful in her arms. The girl looked the same but her hair was down and her eyes were dark blue.

"Report."

"Team 5 passed."

"Good you all dismissed expect Tenten."

The all shushin out as the two-year boy old stirred. His eyes flashed crimson before the went to their usually dark blue color. (**If you haven't put piece together. Too bad.**)

"Morwing kaa-san." he stated as he snuggled in Tenten's neck.

"Morning Kohaku." Tenten whispered as she kissed his forehead as the girl gasped her fingers tightly.

"I didn't forget you, Sora ." Tenten stated as she bent down and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Hello?" Tsunade interrupting the happy family moment.

"Sorry hokage-sama." Tenten stated.

"No problem. Just you should run off at any moment to see them. Though I'm always happy to see my grands."

"Hai."

"Good. Now go, but leave Sora and Kohaku."

"Hai." Tenten stated as she placed her son on the floor next to his older sister and shunshin away.

"So what do you want to eat Sora and Kohaku?"

"Ramen!! Baa-chan. Lots and lots of RAMEN!!" Kohaku yelled energetically.

"Yeah!!" Sora agreed.

'_What have I done_?' she thought as the blondish duo leaped around her office as she grabbed her purse.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Reunion

"Demon" Speaking

'Demon' Thinking

"**Demon**" Kyuubi talking

'_**Demon'**_ Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter 4: Family Reunion**

**Uzumaki Resident **

Naruto sighed as he stood outside of his apartment. More so where it use to be. The big old building that would have came down any minutes was a pile of rumble. He groaned slightly, this was not how he planned for. He needed a place to stay. He wonder who he could crash with, since no hotel would take him that for sure. Their was Shikamaru but he probably was in Suna to see a very pregnant Temari. There was Choji but he didn't know him that well. There was Kiba, scratch that he hate the scent of dogs and Kiba was always annoying. He thought Akamaru was cool but he want both Kiba and him to live after staying with them. There was Lee but he probably was still obsessed with Sakura for too much for comforted. Also Neji but the Hyuuga were too strict for his taste. That didn't leave much people left. He sighed as he walked thinking of all the places he could stay.

"**You can always stay with your vixen." **Kyuubi stated tiredly.

'_What are you talking about furball?'_ Naruto asked.

"**You find out for yourself."** Kyuubi replied.

'_Cryptic bastard fox.' _Naruto thought bitterly as he beginning walking to somewhere.

Unaware of the pink haired woman who gasped and called his name.

**At Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Tsunade sighed as Kohaku was eating his twelfth bowl while Sora was on her fourth.

She could never understand where it went or how two two-year olds could eat so much.

Teuchi laughed behind the corner at Tsunade's face. It was good to have Naruto back along with his second best two customers.

"You tell him?" Teuchi asked as Tsunade's head dropped as Kohaku ordered after bowl.

"No. I let the brat figure out he his two kids on his on." she stated.

"Tou-san back?" Sora asked as she looked over at Tsunade.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversation." Tsunade replied.

"It's not eawesdropping when you speak loud enowgh for me to hear, right Haku-kun?" Sora stated as she glared at her grandmother.

"Huh?" her older twin brother replied

She sweatdropped at his replied but not before asking for another bowl.

'_Geez, that was close, she forgot._' Tsunade thought as she wiped her forehead.

"So your tou-san back, huh?" a voice called from the door way.

Tsunade glared at the ninja who had a scar across his nose.

"IRUKA-SENEI COME HAVE A BOWL!!" Kohaku yelled brightly.

"Does kaa-san know?" Sora asked Tsunade.

"No, your tou-san doesn't know you or your brother exist. He been gone too long and you to are a secret. Until his birthday or he finds out."

"Why his birthday and not now?" Iruka asked.

"The gaki wants a family so why not give him the one he has now."

"Kaa-san, wouldn't like that." Kohaku stated.

**Konoha District**

Naruto couldn't believe he thought to go ask Kakashi. That was stupid. He never seen so many Icha-Icha Paradise. Nor did it help that Anko lived with him and they had a four year old son. All he had left was Iruka Now he had to remember where he lived actually. He looked at the paper Kakashi give him as looked up at the homes. He went to the up to the door and knock.

He waited until a voice called. The door open to reveal Tenten wearing only a white silk robe that barely covered her body. She looked up at Naruto (who stood a head over her) and blushed crimson.

Naruto wasn't much better.

"**So you went to you vixen. Looks like she was waiting for you, too."** Kyuubi stated as he chuckled from his cage. He smiled perversely as he shot images of Tenten in different positions for Naruto.

'_I kill you later, fuzzball.' _Naruto murmured as he tried not to have a nosebleed but it didn't help when Tenten smiled and pulled him in a small hug.

"Looks like we didn't have to wait until his birthday," a familiar voice called.

Naruto looked to see Iruka with two blonde child with black streaks and dark blue eyes.

"Tou-san??" they asked in unison.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

**Tenten's Resident **

Within a well lit bathroom. Tenten moaned as she sunk deeper into her warm bathwater. Thinking back to Naruto's meeting of their children.

Or hers.

He didn't have to claim them.

Or her.

She didn't know what to except. She knew he wouldn't just arrive and they all could be one big happy family. She actually hadn't really thought about all his reactions would be to her and the children. She told them of Naruto of course when they asked.

She couldn't bare to lie when they ask where daddy was or did they even have a daddy.

She hadn't knew her real parents also contributed to it. To top that to have one of the strongest ninja in the world as a father made them hopefully of having a chance to fit in his shoes.

If any blame in laid on her shoulders. She didn't tell them how they were conceived or that she chose their father but he didn't chose or probably want her. They were two-year old and full of questions and dreams that her heart wept to shatter.

But she let them know she choose Naruto. For as long as she knew him, she always knew he be a great at whatever he does.

Plus she gradually fall in love with him.

Well not completely in love but close.

Still could believe she hugged him in one of her thinnest silk robes.

But he felt so good to press her body against his firm chest among other things.

Kami, knows she wanted to do more.

She was in a wreck of emotions and wondering what he was feeling or thinking.

Why should he care for her? Why would he?

She was good but not the best. He probably didn't want anything to do with relationship after Sakura and her betrayal.

She wasn't half the things Sakura was. How could he care for her? Why should he?

She harm him by get pregnant with the twins and not telling him. For her to care for him scorned her because a part of her hoped he didn't care and wish she did the same. If he did care for her and she for him, then she would lose him because she was strong enough yet that no one she loved would get hurt and she couldn't bare to lose another fragment of broken heart.

So maybe his rejection was the best decision yet.

--

Konoha citizens scrambled as a yellow blur dotted around the streets. They all knew that blur any where and after the confrontation with him and the Uchiha, everyone tried their best to stay clear of his wrath.

Naruto dashed as fast as he come to the Hokage tower in a fit of rage.

'_How dare obaa-chan do this to me?!'_

He could believe she ruin Tenten's life with make her pregnant with his children. He didn't want the family she created. Was this her way of making up for asking him to ask Sakura to go out with him or consider proposing to her student. If so that he would make the Kyuubi attack look live a squabble. She had no right.

'**Calm down Kit.'**

'_NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I GET ANWERS!!'_

'**Suit your self.'**

He rushed pass Shizune and threw open the doors and narrowed his eyes on the woman grimly doing paperwork.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes and said, "This better be good Naruto, I don't really have the time.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" he shouted as he flared Kyuubi's charka dangerously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slightly confused.

"Tenten and the ………………." He began coldly as he slammed his fist in her desk.

"Damnit, you found out already?! That just my luck." she mumbled and what back to her paperwork.

"Found out….FOUND OUT!! WHY DID YOU RUIN HER LIFE WITH…………" He began again but still was cut off.

"I didn't ruin her life." Tsunade stated blankly.

" What do you mean?" he asked al little more calmly.

"Tenten choice to do it."

"Why?" he asked as his throat tightened at the thought she wanted his children in the first place.

"She could have pick anyone but she wanted you. I even tried to talk her out of it but she said only you. As for why, well she cares for you I guess. I don't really know, you're going to have to ask her."

"Oh." he whispered softly.

'**How do you feel know, baka?'** Kyuubi asked smugly.

'_Shut it! Or I make you!'_

'**Come in here and try.'**

Naruto growled in response as Kyuubi laughed.

'**Thought so. Now shut beating around the bush and go have apologize to everyone and leave your mate for last for some much need makeup sex.'**

'_You know about this along didn't you?'_

'**Duh, I tried to tell you several times but you brushed it off. Plus they are connected me by my charka and flesh. Kami, no matter what sometimes you're still an idiot. Now how about you go to your mate and see which way she greets you now and what little she might wear.'**

'_I'm not going back to Tenten's.'_

'**What?! Why not there a bed wait and woman wanting. Did you not smell her arousal from that simple hug. Or need I remind how she felt pressed against you.'**

' _Ero-kitsune……I think about it and ...'_ Naruto thought began as he and both Kyuubi remembered the feel of Tenten's body against his.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade shouted annoyed he was ignoring her for about fifteen minutes now and had a goofy grin on his face.

He rubbed his abuse ears and said, "I'm not deaf!"

"Get out."

"Fine." he stated as he left with Tsunade eyes narrowing on him.

Tsunade knew he left to easily, something was missing or he was about to pull a prank on her. She sighed heavily as she reached in her sake drawer to feel not a bottle.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!!"

--

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!!" echoed across Konoha as Naruto walked off twisting a scroll full off sake among other stronger liquor.

"Naruto." a voice called behind as he swore that Kami switched his luck with obaa-chan since he got back.

"Hello, Haruno-san"


	6. Chapter 6: Rage and Some Confusion

_**Chapter 6: Rage and Confusion**_

_**Local Bar **_

_Naruto downed his eighth bottle of sake followed by sixth shots of vodka as his body sent out vibration of his pinned up rage and fury. She just had to push it. She couldn't let sleeping dogs lay. She had to said those words. Words that burn him in regret, hatred, retribution and slightly happiness. _

_Four simple words sent him to his failed of demise at the moment._

_Four simple words that he wish he never hear for those luscious lips every again._

_**Flashback **_

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!!" echoed across Konoha as Naruto walked off twisting a scroll full off sake among other stronger liquor. _

"_Naruto." a voice called behind as he swore that Kami switched his luck with obaa-chan since he got back._

"_Hello, Haruno-san" he murmured out as he refused to turn around and look at her. As his emotions ragged out of control._

"_You back." she stated as she ignored the tension in the air if it only meant looking into his eyes or see his face again._

"_Yeah." he replied as his shoulders stiffened as her hand brush the side of his face._

"_You're staying?" she asked as she walked around until she was in front of him as her hand still caress his face. _

"_Yeah." he repeated as her emerald eyes sparked slightly and he raised his hand to grip her wrist. To stop the unwanted sensation from her touch._

"_So how about we go to the bridge where you, I and Sasuke can.." she began._

"_No." he stated coldly as he completely dropped her wrist. _

"_Do you hate me?" she blurted out._

_He sighed heavily in deep thought and replied slowly, "No, I don't hate you."_

"_Then how about…." she began, trying her best to keep him talking._

"_No to everything, Haruno-san. Things can never be what they were no matter how hard you try."_

"_But.." she whined slightly._

"_Goodbye Haruno-san." he stated as he walked away but stopped as her arms encircled him._

"_Do you still love me?' she whispered as her warm breathe hit the nape of his neck before she turned her head to kiss his cheek._

"_Because no matter what I do I can't stop thinking of you." she whispered in his ear._

_He pulled away from her and kept walking and the four words she called to him, chilled his blood._

"_I still love you." _

_**End Flashback **_

Now he was here to drank away her very presence well as words and sobering fast. 

'_Oi fox. Stop killing my buzz.'_

"**Hell no. You kill yourself because of that harpy said she still loved you. You should of told her to piss off and that Tenten was all you need."**

'_I and Tenten have nothing.'_

"**And I'm Shinigami's wife. She care for you. So much so she had your children and welcome you without hesitation to her home and bed. And you won't turning much down."**

'_I still think a part of me loves Sakura.'_ he admitted. 

"**Damnit kit. You hold on for things too long. Holding on to pain and sorrow and those connected to it will kill you."**

Naruto tuned Kyuubi out and drank more. 

'_**You have nothing and no one if you connect to live a life of pain and misery. But even Misery needs company.'**___Kyuubi thought as a smile slowly made it way to his mouth as he detected a familiar charka source.

About eighteen shots and twenty-two bottles later Naruto sat as Kyuubi was what he thought sleeping. Naruto rose on his stool clumsily and made his way to the door as he bumped into someone. The said person was falling until Naruto grasped their wrist and tugged them up. When a familiar scent of lavender and orchid fill his nostril as he felt soft female flesh. Lust course through his body as his red rimmed eyes looked down in to dim rich brown in that of a beautiful face surround by wet black curls. Her full delicious lips parted slightly as her eyes searched his face. 

"**Damnit your one lucky bastard." **Kyuubi stated as Naruto made not a sound.

"Naruto?" she asked in his slightly confused with his red rimmed eyes and the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Maybe my luck not that bad." he whispered as his hands on her wrist loosen until his hands rest at either side of her hips and pulled her into him. 

Tenten gasped in surprise as she collided in his chest. She then looked up as Naruto leaned down to kiss her. She remain still until his mouth was inches away from her before she turned her head away as his lips connected with her cheek and slowly connected down to her neck. 

'_Why is he doing this? He can't be that drunk? Didn't he sense me coming behind him when he was talking to her?'_ she thought.

She shivered as his tongue brush the side of her neck as she pushed at his chest but his arms tighten. An involuntary moan escape her lips as he nibbled along her collarbone and his hands dip down her hips. 

'_He will not use me. I don't care if he is drunk!'_ she registered mentally but physical she was still weaken by his touch.

She closed her eyes tightly as she shoved him off with all her strength. He growled as he hit the doorframe but his hands were still on her as he dragged her close again.

"Naruto you can't." she whispered softly as one of his hands moved to her hair as her tugged her head back slightly. 

"Why? It not like we won't enjoy every moment of it," he said. 

"But it not right. You wouldn't do this if thing were the same if I was in your place." she stated angrily as she tried to push away.

"Relax, Ten-chan, I not doing anything you don't want." he whispered in her ear as her started the nipped along the outer shell. 

"I can't." she pleaded as she closed her eyes again. _'Why do it feel so good? Why can't I just push away and have complete control? Why does he affect me so?'_

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know you, and I highly doubt you do want you are now if you knew me." she stated as her eyelid flittered halfway open.

"Hey, I'm trying to get better acquainted now," he murmured as he looked in her eyes. 

"This is because of Sakura." she stated as she looked away from him as her voice came out tight and hard.

He released her and glared down at her as she spoke. 

"You drink away you pain and sorrow. And act to want me to forget her. You use me not care how I feel or what it will do. You ran off when you met our children and dare touch me to use me for your own gain. I'm not being the Sasuke or the Sakura of your to use for you pursuit. You bastard!" she spat at him as she turned away.

"What would you know?! You don't know a damn thing!! You don't know pain!?" he snarled as he ran up and grasped her arm.

She whirled around and slapped him hard and snapped, "You're not the only person who suffer. Not the only person who feel pain and lost. You alone aren't misery's only victim. _So don't you dare tell I know not pain. Cause you don't know a damn thing about me!!" _

Naruto stood stunned as she turned and faded into the crowded.

"**You had to fuck it up more."** Kyuubi stated.

'_What I do?'_

"**You're a complete dumbass sometimes."** Kyuubi murmured. 

**--**

Sakura was pissed as she had watched Naruto and Tenten outside the bar. She could believe she was being replaced by Tenten. Of all people she think Naruto would do a lot better. She could believe Tenten was whoring herself out just to get Naruto. She wonder how Naruto act when he found out she had some guy's children and was make moves on him probably for his money and heritage and probably claim the brats were his. She won't allow it. He was meant to be with her and her to give him children. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she thought of Lee who was waiting outside of the hospital for her. She should be happy with him right but she wasn't. She thought she was sense he loved her and she thought she loved him but her heart still beat for Naruto. She looked to see Lee with Tenten's two brats and felt her rage and thoughts come back. Why were they here? Her eyes narrowed as the little girl approached her. 

"Have you seen kaa-san?" she asked.

"No. Why?" asked boredly, she didn't have time for this.

"She suppose to be back with tou-san." she answered.

"So you real tou-san here?" Sakura asked happy, Tenten's chance was shot now. 

"Hai. Do you know about him?" the little girl inquired.

"Why?" Sakura asked smiling happily.

"Because all I know is what kaa-san and Neji-san say."

"Well what his name?" Sakura asked as she thought to track him down and explain what Tenten was doing.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Sakura's blood went cold as she glared at the little girl and said, "It's not nice to lie."

"I'm not lying." she snapped.

"There no way Naruto your tou-san. Your kaa-san lied to you."

"My kaa-san said so as did obaasan and ojiisan." Sora yelled as her dark blue eyes flash crimson.

As Sakura grasped as she thought back to the times Naruto's eyes did that. She frowned at the little girl and glared at her brother not far.

'_That bitch.'_

She glared as she turned to look right at her. And Tenten looked not to be having the best of days.

--

Tenten couldn't believe the nerve of Naruto. She was mad at herself for think she knew him at all. It was all lies. He was no better then the company he kept. _**How dare he? **_Did he think no one suffer enough to know pain as he did? Then he had the nerve to use her to escape his encounter with Sakura or probably to use her since he couldn't have Sakura. She growled out her frustration, she was already late. She told Kohaku and Sora, they would get to see their tou-san. But if that was the way he was she never what him around her children and it was probably best her was it their lives' as well as hers. Kami know what she would have to put up with? She dodge a bullet and she was pissed and grateful. Her eyes narrowed on Sakura who was looking down upon her daughter. She wonder what the bitch was doing here?

'_She better not hurt Sora or there be no one to save her from me.'_

Sakura turned around and glared at her and said, "You just a useless wash up bitch. You knew he never care or love you. So you had his children in some despair hope of having a tie to him."

"Shut up you two-time bitch. You can never make up your mind. First Naruto and Sasuke and now Lee and Naruto. You just bitter the little whelp you conceives wasn't Narutos so you couldn't still have him and Sasuke." Tenten snarled while covering her daughter's ears.

"You know nothing!!" Sakura hollered.

"I know plenty. And if you want you can have him, I don't want him."

"I all ready have him."

"Wrong. Otherwise he wouldn't have tried to have me in front of the bar and walked pass you like you nothing but some common street whore."

"Bitch."

"Don't mistake me for yourself. Come on Sora." she said as she let go of her daughter's ears.

"What about tou-san?" she asked in a small voice. She was terrified she never had seen her mother so mad before.

"What about him?" she growled as she grabbed her little hand as Sora tried to keep up with her mother as they walked toward Lee-ojisan and Kohaku. 

--

Lee sighed as he waited for Tenten to pick up her children. It wasn't that he disliked children. He want some of his own one day but the twins could take the energy right out of anyone. He watched Neji out the corner of his eye. Neji still didn't like them however. He want Tenten to have his children when she made the choose of whom. But she decline quickly and harshly to Lee standards. But what could Neji expected when she told him she loved him and he said at most he like her sometimes. She stopped all activity with Neji when it came to more than mission, training, and team meetings. It seem she lost her romantic interest around the time Naruto returned with Jaraiya from his training trip. Naruto and her hang out with some other rookies but that was it. Neji was jealous for the most part and ever more so when she kissed on the cheek good-bye when he left to go get Sasuke. 

Neji hatred toward Naruto met no end when Tenten told them of her plan to her children before it was too late. And not wanting regret of not having them when she was alone and wish she could. Neji offered her the option of his children and marriage if she wanted. She laughed at that and said she had pick who she want and he wasn't in the top list of people she would considered. She told only the Hokage, her assistant and the people the father of her children who would care for along with him, Neji and Gai. Lee was happy for her and his eternal rival but the Hokage made it well known no one was to know even the father about them. She told her children of their father though Neji tried to tell them of all his failures to Tenten's praises. Lee sighed as Kohaku again was pranking the other children near by. As he looked up to see Sora talking to Sakura who looked like someone dash a kunai in her heart. She frown heavily as she turned to face Tenten who was not far behind her. Tenten glared at her as Sakura met her glared head on. Lee wish they stop doing that. Tenten dislike Sakura along with the other kunoichis that personally liked Naruto. But something was off more so as Tenten being pointing and whispering to Sakura who heatedly stood her ground and said something that made Tenten growled and bowed her head as she grabbed Sora's hand and walked quickly to get Kohaku. 

Lee grabbed her shoulder and asked, "What wrong?"

"It's best you not hear it from me." she whispered with her head still bowed as she grabbed Kohaku's hand. 

"Where tou-san?" Kohaku asked as he looked around.

"I don't know and I don't care." Tenten stated as Sora clutched her hand tightly and glared at her younger brother.

As they shunshined away leaving a highly upset Sakura and a angry Neji who tore off in the direction Tenten came.

"It not fair." Sakura murmured as Lee approached. 

"What isn't?" he asked.

--

**Translation:**

**Obaasan-grandmother**

**Ojiisan-grandfather**

**Ojisan-uncle**

**Tou-san-father**

**Kaa-san-mother**

**An: And I use a Japanese translator and there, so review if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7: Heat in Angry

**Chapter 7:The Heat in Angry **

Naruto walked Konoha streets with a thoughtful expression of his face as he thought back to what Tenten said. He knew he had to apologize but did he really didn't want to completely. He felt somewhat guilty but she didn't understand how he felt to say the things she did. Sure he knew other people suffered but none yet none outweighed his own. He sighed as continued to walk without much of a destination. He however tensed up as a high charka signature approached him. He looked up boredly. Why did everybody want a piece of him since he got back. He look up to see Neji looking at him darkly.

"What did you say to Ten-chan?" he demanded as Naruto scoffed.

'_So Tenten ran off to tell Neji and probably Lee. Just like a woman to ran off and try to make a guy pay for his actions. Boy, does she have another thing coming.' _Naruto assumed as he glared menacingly at Neji. He didn't have time for this.

Naruto ignored him and tried to bypass him. But Neji grabbed his shoulder and ordered, What did you say, Uzumaki!? I'm not let you leave until you tell me."

"_**None of your business." **_Naruto growled as his eyes bleed red and locked with Neji's. Neji just frowned, he wasn't going to back down just because the dobe use **it's **charka.

"She is my business." he stated smugly.

A part of Naruto raged at the idea Tenten had turned him down not mostly because of his behavior but because she involved with Neji. Naruto's hand flashed as he grabbed Neji's hand off his shoulder.

"What Tenten and I _do_ is none of your business." he answered as he started to walk off again.

Neji growled as he dashed in front of Naruto. "What the hell are you _implying_!!" he commanded.

Naruto face become a void as every emotion clear from his face as he stated, "I don't care what you think Hyuuga but know that you not worth my time. Now leave me alone or you end up like Uchiha-teme."

Naruto shouldered pass Neji as he glared at Naruto before he went to strike him. Naruto didn't even turn as Neji came at him at full speed. As Neji aimed a palm at his heart, Naruto vanished right as Neji's fingers neared to touch. Only to find himself on the ground and in pain. He looked to see his both his wrist were broken as he had been planted face first in the ground. He looked up at a neutral Naruto, who stated clearly, "I'm on a level all my own. Not anyone in this village can challenge me on equal terms. So now your place."

Neji grunted in pain and angry as Naruto walked off with one goal in mind.

--

Hinata was slightly disappointed as she watched her students challenge Tenten's. Only for them to begin sparring as Hinata watched Tenten out the corner of her eye. Tenten was yet staring in the clearing with a neutral expression of her face. But Hinata was fooled but Tenten's eyes told it all. She was highly pissed and it looked like anything was going to make her go off.

Hinata wondered what was bothering her friend, she sighed she knew Tenten wouldn't tell her even if she asked. She knew Tenten had secrets that's she told no one but she always seem to trust Hinata completely but now Hinata wasn't so sure. Hinata turned her attention back to see two of Tenten's students were winning. That was Urabe Shuzen: kunoichi of the year against Ryo Iseki and surprising Akira Xingke: deadlast of the year against Niran Rensai: rookie of the year. It seem Tenten 's other student Suzaki was losing only because he refuse to go full force on his girlfriend, Yume Hyuuga.

She sighed as she encouraged her team to use combined attacks but it wasn't much use since two of her students were indispose at the moment. Hinata sighed as she called Tenten's team the winner as she watched her friend. Tenten said nothing as she arrived with her team and even now. Hinata knew she was in a foul mood which meant trouble was brewing and Hinata was slightly frightened at what Tenten would do if anyone confronted her.

She sighed hoping to lighten her friend's mood as she decided to talk to her. Hinata approached Tenten slowly as she watched Tenten's eyes narrow before an up gust of wind appeared along with Naruto Namikaze who had Tenten by the neck. Hinata knew trouble was brewing but this was in a league all in own.

--

Naruto growled as he looked down at the woman he held hostage. She glared back as she reached and seized his wrist. To loose his hold so she could speak.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed.

"You're pathetic you know that?!?" he snapped.

She snarled and answered, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to!?!"

"You went to Neji, probably Lee and told them what I did and said." he stated.

"No I did!" she replied heatedly.

"Liar!!" he growled and added, "Then why Neji come and attack me, huh!!"

He eyes widened as she narrowed them again, "If I want you harmed, I do it my damn self! I don't relay on anyone to fight for me!!" she screamed as his grip tighten.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stared down at the flushed face woman before him. His eyes drifted to her full glossed lips as licked his dry ones. Kami, he was pathetic! He was here to yell at her and probably punish if he could and now he just want to kiss her senseless. He released her as he continued to eye her mouth as she growled as she hit at his chest.

He huffed as he said, "I sorry for what I said that upset you."

She stared at him suspiciously and asked, "What about now?"

"Why should I be?" he spat as he felt what he thought was angry raise again as she growled again as she hit him. He snarled as he pinned her to the tree again, his blood was hot and he would have what he wanted. And without thinking he kissed her hard. She struggled until she pushed him away. She slapped him across the face as she growled out in angry and slight disgust. Tenten felt like every part of her was of fire as she acted without thinking. He only stared back at her as she grasps the back of his head and kissed him harder. He could felt her teeth dig into his lips as his tongue force her mouth open. She moaned as he shoved her hard against the tree as his hands knotted in her hair. She elbowed him hard in the ribs as her legs wrapped painfully around him. He only grunted as the pain coursed through him.

"A-Ahem." a timid voice called as they broke apart gasping for air. They look to see Hinata staring at them with a beet red face as the students looked too as their faces were flushed. Tenten snarled as she shoved Naruto away and loosen her legs. He let go and step back a few feet as he whispered loud enough for her to heard, "This isn't over." as he faded as quickly as he came.

Tenten took a deep breathe to calm herself. She was still tingling with pleasure and pain from the place he touched her. Kami she was weak. She shouldn't have done that but it felt so damn good. Like it did before when he made out with her in front of the bar. At last that stated one clear fact. Sakura or not, he wanted her bad and kami help her she wanted him as equally as bad. She pushed off the tree and stared at her students who looked away and even Hinata's expect the heiress who looked confused, hurt, angry, and slightly aroused. Tenten sighed, she forget that Hinata still was in love with Naruto. Hell, Tenten made sure Hinata didn't even know who her children's father was. Now what little trust and understand in the friendship would probably end soon. She sighed as she met Hinata's eyes as she glared at Tenten. Long gone was the innocent meek heiress and here was the ferocious easily jealous woman.

"When?" Hinata asked softly but Tenten wasn't fooled, Hinata was angry and just hiding it like always.

"Never." Tenten replied as she looked back at her. She couldn't lie to Hinata if she tried. She was honest at least some want, her and Naruto had nothing but a strong physical attraction.

"Then why?" she snapped obliviously not satisfied.

Tenten had no clue herself as she thought what she could say that might no escaladed in a fight between herself and Hinata. She was to pissed off herself and there was no tell what she do or say if a fight broke between her and Hinata.

Then why?" Hinata repeated more forced that before.

"I hate him mostly." she murmured.

Hinata just stared and accused, "There a distinct line between hatred and love."

Tenten choked on her next ones as she looked hard at Hinata. She couldn't believe what she was implying.

"Hinata…" Tenten began as the woman only glared and then turned away and stated clearly, "I wouldn't accept this. So be on your guard because he will be mine."

Tenten stared after her slightly anger by her words if he was anyone he was hers. She shook her head from the thought, kami she didn't need this drama in her life.

**An://: I know it short and I write twice as much in the next chapter. Also, any beta readers are welcome for any of my stories except Hidden Ambition which will be disconnect and under revision. And any questions are welcomed as well. Also there will be a rematch between Sasuke x Naruto and maybe a real fight between Naruto x Neji and possibly a three way battle between Sakura x Tenten x Hinata. I haven't decide all the detail of the catfight. **


	8. Chapter 8: A Night if Promises

**An://: I'm back!! I was gone longer than I thought I be. After a kind of boring road trip with some of my older friends, it got better at the end. I was going to post my stories as promised but I took another trip with my older cousin Jen and her friend Cooper to Germany. So now I'm back with the two chapters for each story and a new strory coming. Alright, I going to say this once since a couple people were confused with the spelling error made with Sora and Kohaku dialog and all I can say is I did it on purpose. Their only three years old so they can't pronounce everything right. Also the other confusion in how much they and how they said…their mother is a jounin who except for her children and genin doesn't know many children. So Sora and Kohaku hanging out with most adult which is why they might not also say or do things a normal child would. If anyone has any more questions post them in your reviews and not some of my emails, because I hardly ever check my emails as it is. Now on with the story……**

**Chapter 8: A Night of Promises**

_**Last Time**_

"_Hinata…" Tenten began as the woman only glared and then turned away and stated clearly, "I wouldn't accept this. So be on your guard because he will be mine." _

_Tenten stared after her slightly anger by her words if he was anyone he was hers. She shook her head from the thought, kami she didn't need this drama in her life. _

_**Now**_

Morning made its slow ascended as the village of Konoha's people began their morning wake with people filling out of all ages speed to locations. The light of the sun began to shine rays in a small yet well kept home who inhabitants had yet to wake. Yawns were heard as bedsheets ruffed and tiny feet laid their weight against the floor as the floor creaked softly. A head of messy brownish black hair shook as Sora rubbed her eyes and grabbed her teddy bear off her bed before she walked over to her brother's bed as she groaned and then poked him. Kohaku snorted as he half opened his eyes and turned over. She sighed as she poked him again. He swatted her hand away and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Fine. Then you won't get any ramen, Kaa-san made for breakfast. Since we were out of groweries." she called as she moved to walk out their room.

He shot up in his bed and ran past her in a blur as she blinked rapidly.

"I'M UP KAA-SAN!! SO SORA CAN'T HAVE MY RAMEN!!!" he shouted as he slide down the banister of the stair and ran into the kitchen and realize no one was there.

Sora giggled as she looked at him from halfway down the stairs.

"That not funny!! You shouldn't joke about that, Sora!!" he whined as he started up the stairs.

"You want to help me wake, kaa-san?" she asked as he grunted and head back to their bedroom.

Sora shook her head as she ran back up the stairs and went to the room down the hallway and opened it.

"Kaa-san wake up!!" she called as she ran to the bed and started jumping.

"I thought I told you no running in the house or jumping on my bed to wake me." Tenten stated as she stood in the doorway of her bathroom. She wore only a fishnet top and her dark red cargo pants. Sora stopped and grinned innocently as she jumped one more time and land on her back and tugged the cover over herself.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked as she walked over and poked her daughter's sides.

"I'm not here so you can't scowl me." she stated as she tried to wiggle away.

Tenten smiled and replied, "Really then I can just go back to sleep and land stretch out on my bed like this."

Sora screamed as Tenten pretend to lay on top of her.

"All right I'm here." Sora called as she pulled thew cover off her face.

"Oh hi, Sora I didn't know you were in my bed." Tenten replied as she brushed Sora's bangs back slightly.

"Kaa-san.." she whined as she brushed her bangs back down.

Tenten sighed as she got up and reached to get her white long sleeve shirt off the floor and told Sora, "Go wake you brother."

"I did." Sora stated as she hugged her teddy bear.

"I know, he wake me up. Now go wake him again and get dressed." Tenten said as she pulled her top over her head.

Sora sighed as she got up and start to running to their room.

"Sora, stop running in the house." Tenten hollered after her as she looked at herself in the mirror by her nightstand and sighed as she grabbed a few senbons to pinned up her hair.

She sighed and looked at her work. Her hair was in a loose bun with a long braid around it that continue down her back. She guessed in would have to do as she walked pass her children's room and saw Kohaku rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Sora frown as she had laid clothing for her and Kohaku on her bed.

Tenten sighed as she pick up a causal dark reddish orange t-shirt with a dark blue swirl, dark blue cargo pants with a dark blue hooded jacket with a kitsune on the sleeve that matched his shirt for Kohaku and handed to him. Sora was slight frowning as she held up a dark red t-shirt and a blue one.

"How about the gray one in your dresser." Tenten suggested as Sora nodded and refolded the other two and pulled a gray one out her dresser and place it beside her black cargo pants and went in her closet for a gray and black stripped jacket.

Tenten smiled as Sora shooed her away as she began walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed to bowls out the cabinets. She grabbed a bowl of cereal as Sora entered followed closely by Kohaku as Tenten sat the bowls in front of them and went to the fridge.

"Juice?" Tenten asked.

"Apple." Sora called.

"Orange." Kohaku replied as he rubbed his eyes again.

Tenten poured the milk in their cereal as she then got glassed and poured their juice.

A knock sounded at their door as Tenten looked at the pecking of her window to the messenger bird.

"Later, and try and behave for you babysitter." Tenten told them.

"What fun would be it that?" Kohaku asked as Sora elbowed him.

"Bye, Kaa-san." she said as Tenten shunshin away.

Sora scrambled out her chair and ran to the door and opened it and gasped.

"What?? I'm that ugly?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the Sora and smiled.

* * *

Tenten sighed as she looked at Shizune who handed her the scroll for their mission. She skimmed the mission and held it out for her teammates. She felt a tug on it and let go. The person tossed it to the next.

"Assassination and Retrieval." the third voice scoffed.

Tenten's eyes narrowed as she look to her team and barely held in the scream of frustration. She knew why she was here because she was good at stealth, close combat, speed, and eliminating targets. Hinata she knew for her bloodline, medic training and she was the best at retrieval after working with Kiba for so long. If it was just her and Hinata she won't have mind so much. Even if her and Hinata weren't on good terms neither of them would jeopardize a mission over their personal issues but why, oh kami why, was Sakura on the team too.

Kami must have been enjoying her screwing her over.

She gritted her teeth and turned to Shizune and voice her opinion, "Why is Haruno on the team? Me and Hinata could do and be back by nightfall."

"Because _I_ knew where we need to go and the location of target and retrieval." Sakura snapped.

Tenten glared at her and stated to Shizune, "Tell who ever watching my children I be a couple of days out."

"Said person knows."

Tenten nodded as she looked to Hinata who nodded as well. They all vanished as scroll burned away before hitting the floor.

* * *

Naruto watched the little girl before him pulled herself together. He was pissed when Tsunade-obaasan given him the top mission of watching his own kids. He guess it was his punishment for stealing her sake but come on a A-ranked mission to watched his two brats. He sighed as he looked around. He turned to his right and saw the kitchen with wooden cabinets, gravel top counters, a small stove, a fridge, a table with a couple chairs, and hard wood floors and a couple plants. He turned left and saw the living room more hard wood floors with a couple rugs a couch, loveseat, coffee table, and a medium-sized tv. He saw also a door to a bathroom. It was small but cozy kind of. He guessed about a couple bedrooms upstairs and a few more bathrooms.

"Hey, Tou-san…" she begin and stopped and frowned then added, "I mean, welcome Naruto-san."

He sighed he should have saw this coming. He wasn't sure what he want her to call him or want to call her.

"**Your her father, whether you like or not. So her calling you tou-san isn't a big deal, kit."**

'_Quiet you! It's your fault!!'_

"**How?! You the one that want to be a father so day!! Did I suggest you go fill a cup?!? Noooooooo, I said go fuck as many girls until they're begging to have your babies! So it not my fault but your own, so there!!" **

'_No one ask you.'_

"**Arrogant prick…..blame me and then…."**

'_Don't make come in there!'_

"**I quivered in my cage. Oh, what the little ningen going to do?"**

"Naruto-san? Are you okay?" the little girl asked as she tugged on his sleeve.

He shook his head and nodded.

"Why are you here?" she asked a she tilted her head slightly and blink rapidly.

"I'm your babysitter for a few days." he answered fighting the urge to hug her because she looked so adorable.

"Oh." she replied as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name?" he stated.

"I'm Sora Ayumi Uzumaki and the baka slight eating is my younger twin Kohaku Minato Uzumaki." she replied as she took her seat and started on her cereal.

"Bite me." he called from the table as he finished his bowl and looked up as Sora then to the door and gasped and then smirked.

"What's up tou-san?" he called as Sora elbowed him again.

"Ouch, stop doing that!! Troublesome woman!!" he hollered as he rubbed his side.

Naruto groaned as he looked at them again, who didn't know he was their father, he wondered.

"**Why don't you ask?"**

'_Huh, you say something?'_

Kyuubi growled as he started to mauled the chibi Naruto doll he had.

"Who usually babysit you two?" he asked, maybe he could trade them off and train some.

"Shikamaru-san, Lee-ojisan, Obaasan, Ero-Ojiisan only supervised, Shizune-obasan, Iruka-sensei, Ayame-obasan, Teuchi and Kakashi-san." Sora stated as she ate.

"So, Tenten's parents watch you?" Naruto wondered why they weren't doing it now.

"No, kaa-san like you." Kohaku stated as he got up to get the cereal. He leaped up on the counters and opened the cabinet.

'_So Tenten was an orphan too, interesting.' _

"What you guys usually do any way?" he asked as he grabbed Kohaku around the waist and the box of cereal. He didn't want Tenten blaming him for anything he didn't do when it came to her children…..no,… his children.

"Train, prank, read, prank, lunch, more training and pranking." Kohaku stated as he tugged on Naruto's arm to get down.

"You train?" Naruto asked as he released Kohaku.

"Yes, Naruto-san." Sora stated.

"That's tou-san to you, young lady." he stated without thinking as Kyuubi laughed as he cursed himself inward.

She raised and eyebrow in challenge as Kohaku shouted, "Believe it!!"

Naruto stared hard at Kohaku and rubbed his head. So Kohaku was a mini him at three or four full of energy and loud. While Sora…well he didn't know yet.

"What in your training?" he asked and wondered how strong they were or what they knew, since it was likely they be in the academy within a few years.

"Well, I can saw you _tou-san_." Sora called sweetly.

Naruto had the sneaking suspicious Sora was more like mini kyuubi than him.

* * *

Sakura giggled as she fanned herself as she danced around the daimyo and his men.

She brushed against them all slightly as she work the room.

"Suki! Suki! Suki! Suki! Suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!" they encouraged as she danced harder.

"Enough!" the daimyo called as she stopped and returned to his side.

"Yes, my Lord Hiro?" she called.

"I paid for dancers and you in my bed." he stated as her grabbed he and pinned her to his side.

"Dancers? Who want them when you have her around?" one men called.

They others groaned in protest as well.

"Trust me you'll enjoy it." he stated and he then clapped his hands as the dancer company appearance. Sakura looked over the Dancers in the middle of the room. Uniform with their sleek, black dyed-hair and lithe bodies, they milled about, stretching and preparing or their performance. She had learn of their company, as she learned about everything else reading. They were legendary as performers and occasionally working on mission with ninja. It all depend on who and how. She watched them closely they were kind own disturbingly flexible, she knew she couldn't do the same with charka help or some jutsu.

"You're probably never seen them before Suki." Hiro stated.

"No." she replied, still watching them. "There only some much a gaishou see of the world beyond her."

"I'm almost tempted to keep you with me for good." Hiro said with a smile. "This company is so good, they spoil you for any other."

"Do you know what they'll performing?"

Hiro glanced around,, then towards Sakura and whispered, "The Aspects of Haira or the birth of Haira."

Sakura's eyes broke from the dancers as she asked, "What is that?"

"Avannans' belief of the aspects that are the Goddess and/or the cause of her birth. They only to be performed on holy days but for the right price they do it as well on regular days."

For the dance, all wore black. Their pale skin stood out in a sharp contrast. Their clothing was as close fitting as it could be without restricting movements, and unadorned; men and women alike wore pants, white masks and sleeveless vests.

One stood out in a all white outfit as she lean back as her hair brush the floor as she formed a nearly perfect o. A huge fan was placed over her as the back began. The female dancers began with flowing and loose movement as the twirl and twisted their bodies. The Hiro's men cheered at the odd angles the women could form. The male dancers movements were short and hard as the dancers each with their female partners as the let over females fell on their knees and grasp the fan. As the couple dancers changes to fast water like movements as the rush the fan occasionally. So the other shield and moved to defend. The fan trembled as a bright light burned behind it the dancers shook as the ground were moving as the light behind the fan grow as the female dancer behind it unwind her o shape and stretch sexually. Her back arched as the fan snapped in half as the others dancers fall out across the floor. Her body contracted as two small fans waved as she moved. Her moved were loose and hard as she jerked and bent as if in a hell bent rage as the dancers acted to wither as the female sped until she move all her own as the music possessed her as she waved her fan around the room. Sakura watched her fans as she twirl around once more. One dancer rose as she back up and drew for. They began a dancer of judo and jiu-jitsu as they seem to struggle. Until the risen dancer fell as the white form then fell as well like if to wept. Sakura clapped as the white one removed her mask. Tenten sighed as she stretched again. She looked to see Sakura clapping still clean as they body of the men laid twist, broken, cut and dead. She watched as Hiro's head rolled off his shoulders. Hinata clapped as well form behind her disguised as one of the men.

"If you weren't a ninja, I would beg to have you in my company." Rana stated as she stood from were she had fallen. **(She is the dancer Tenten was dancing with.)**

Tenten smiled as Hinata dropped her disguise and the both nodded as they turned to Sakura.

Their eyes rest of Sakura as she smiled and screamed at the top of her lungs. The dancers filled out into the night. As Hinata leaped in the outside direction.

"Murderers!!!" a crying shrill female voice echoed into the night.

It look like they would be home my nightfall, now for the package.

* * *

Naruto groaned as tuck in Sora who smiled happily.

"Some thing _wrong_ tou-san?" she asked sweetly.

"No, Why do you ask, brat?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his tired muscles, he knew to add Anko to the list of babysitters now because there was no way any other than her that would teach Sora seneijashu (hidden shadow snake hand) to practice on him with.

She pouted, "I'm not a brat."

He sighed as he ruffed her head and turned to her brother and sweatdropped. He was fast asleep as drool dripped from a corner of his mouth.

'_Definitely a younger me already.' _he thought as he turned back to Sora.

"Night, Sora."

"Night, Naruto…..I mean tou-san." she whispered. "Tou-san are you staying?"

"Where else am I sleep today?" he asked as he flickered her nose.

She frowned and said, " Promise you stay."

"I promise to stay the.." he started.

"Good." she finished and yawn.

He sighed as he got up, why did he have a very bad yet good feel about that.

"**Kami, have hope your still are an idiot."**

'_Huh?'_

"**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."**

He grunted and stretched as his muscled protested. He could use a shower and maybe a little training.

* * *

Tenten speeded as she leaped away for the tower. She glad the mission was over. She didn't know how long she could held Sakura babbling and Hinata's silent. The mission was done and now they had nothing to look back on. Except Sakura's discuss of Naruto then Tenten's kids. She swore she just want to piss her off and keep the feud between Hinata and her strong. Kami she want to straggle her. She shook her head as she slowed her pace as spotted someone following her and knew well who it was. She stopped and turned to look at Neji. He approached her as he reached out to touch her. She realized he had made it a habit to touch her and she didn't stop him usually and that was probably why he had give up his pursuit of her yet. She sighed, she didn't have time to deal with him now.

"What is it Neji?" she asked as she pull away from his reach.

"I was calling you and you just kept going." he stated as he dropped his hand but continued to stared longingly at her.

"I didn't heard you." she replied as she looked away from him.

"I figure that much. So where are you off to?" he asked hopefully.

"No where, in particle." she stated.

"Oh, that maybe we can…" he began.

"No." she stated firmly, she knew he love her but there was only she much she could take after so long.

"But…"

"No. And you know why." she stated evenly.

He growled and yelled, "Do you love him?"

She sighed and paused and then whispered softly, "No."

"So why deny me?!!? I better then any man and I love you!! Why do you waste you're time with him?!?"

"I don't love you Neji."

"You did once."

"That wasn't love Neji. And you proved that to me."

"Well I was wrong."

"It doesn't matter, Neji." she replied as she started to leave.

"You're mine." he snapped as he grabbed her and slammed her into the nearest wall as he pinned her.

She struggled against him and he whispered, "Don't move."

He slammed his mouth on hers as she as she struggled and snarled as she send a charka spiked shove to his chest. He gripped tighten as she shove him back.

"Stop struggling, when you know you want it." he said harshly as he reached for her. She grabbed his wrist the moment he touched her now bruised arms.

She shoved him the same way again and hollered, "I put up with you and your advances because you my teammate and friend but Kami help me I won't any more. You went too far. I don't want to see or heard for you again Neji."

She walked away as he grabbed her. A loud smack echoed as he stood stung as she speeded away again.

"Why can't you just love me?" he whispered as he stared after her as he held him abuse cheek.

"I promise you, will love me and no one else." he swore hardly.

He was so focused on her fleeing form he didn't notice the figure that had watch as crimson eyes watch him heatedly before growling and going in the same direction as Tenten.

* * *

Tenten sighed as she unlocked the door to her condo as she looked around. Toys lay everywhere as well as a lot of dirty bowls in the sink as Tenten groaned. She wish they clean up their toys before she came home or that Tsunade could babysit them better. Her children were probably fast asleep tucked out, leaving her to clean the mess. The air was warm as she looked around her living room. She dropped her keys on the coffee table, oblivious to the cloak by the door as she went straight for the kitchen to start on dishes. She turned on the water as she heard a clutter of toys as she turned around and throw a kunai at the intruder. She blushed beet red as she stared at him as he caught the kunai and twirled it around his index finger.

Tenten gasped as she watched Naruto continued to pick up the toys. She tried her hardest to look at his face yet she could stop looking at the form of almost completely nude man in her home except the towel around his waist. She realized that he had been clean up the toys.

'_Why the hell is he here?!!?' _she mentally screamed as she tried to clear her throat to speak.

He looked up at her and replied irately, "_What_?"

She narrowed her eyes at his tone and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm staying here." he stated it like she lost her mind. She blink rapidly and yelled, "No _you_ are not!!"

"You have no say in me staying here." he stated.

"The hell I _do_!?! It _my_ home!!" she snapped as he shrugged.

"Yeah, but Kohaku and Sora want me here so that two votes to one. I'm staying." he replied as he continued to clean up.

She growled as she walked over and grabbed his forearm and hollered, "I'm their mother, I have more say than they do and you are NOT staying here!!!!"

"Really?" he asked as he dropped the toys and turned around to completely face her. "You didn't mind while you were ogling me."

"I was not!!" she stated as she shoved him in the chest. '_How dare he!'_

"Look like it to me." he replied as he grabbed her wrists.

"And what would you know?!?" she huffed as she glared at him and tried to tug her wrists away.

"That you want me bad." he replied smugly.

"In your dreams." she growled.

"Hmm, in my dreams you tied to the bed begging me to screw you merciless until you can't stand anymore." he stated as he looked her over.

Tenten stood speechless as she wish he look anywhere but her at the moment. She opened her mouth to reply as he waited.

"That not happening." she stated as she tugged at his hold on her wrists more._ 'How could he want me after at a time like this? We can't finish a fight with him wanting to have me.'_

"That fine. I have more we can make a reality." he whispered as he let go of her wrists and moved his hands down her arms gently.

She shivered slightly between pleasure and pain as she whispered, "None of that will never happened."** (An://: Pain for Neji's bruises are still there under he sleeves.)**  
"Never say never, Ten-chan." he mumbled as his hands begin to brush up and down her arms.

She pulled away fast as she back up. She shook her head, if she didn't get out fast she was going to end up the way he want and kami she want to but she couldn't. There was her pride and that she wouldn't gave the satisfaction of being right about her wanting him as badly as he wanted her.

"Go away." she barely got out as she continue to back up as he followed closely but with enough room for her to escape. He didn't want he to feel trapped and he was going to repeat what Neji did.

"Come on Tenten. One night of promised fun and things can go back to the way they were."

She shook her head no as her back touched the door. On impulse, because he couldn't quite stop himself, he bent to kiss her as his hands tangled in her hair. Tenten turned her face so that his mouth touched her cheek instead of her mouth.

They both still…for about three seconds.

In the blink of time, Naruto registered the silky texture of her skin, the softness of her hair, the enticing scent of delicate warmth, unique to every woman.

He leaned away and studied her.

Tenten just shook her head. "Sorry, but no."

"No, huh?" he whispered as he kissed her neck softly as she shivered.

"I don't know you and you don't know me," she without accusation. "I have no idea where you mouth been or other things but I know I don't want it on any part of me afterward."

'_Well hell_,' he thought as he frown. He didn't know why she was so bitchy. He wondered what go her panties in a knot but he know he want in them and he be damned if he become Neji. He wouldn't force her one way or the other but she would be in with bed with him soon or later that was a fact. He just smiled down at her as he brushed the loose strand of hair at the nape of her neck.

"And for you're knowledge, my mouth hadn't been anywhere it want to be. Because if it was you wouldn't be capable of speech now." he stated as he pulled away and continued to pick up the toys as he smiled to himself as Tenten still stood against the door and turned away. She started on the dishes again as her own words repeated in her mind as she groaned. She had meant to sound so prissy and bitchy but she didn't feel so guilty about it since it was kind of most his fault. Kami, what was she going to do with herself.

'_Probably let him do something.' _she thought as she watched him out the corner on her eye maybe he was right a night of promised fun with him wouldn't cost much at all. And so help her, she needed as much as he did. Because with that one night, it would be the end to the sexual tension between them, she hoped.

**An://: Misery's Company was done first so, I post this and the chapter after. Next as soon as I can type it is Pains of Love followed by Object of my Desire. I'm not totally sure in that order for the last two but the will be post shortly. **


	9. Chapter 9: What to do Will Tension?

**An://:Lemon in this chapter. You know where the lemon is when you see the dotted line and bold words.**

**Chapter 9: What To Do Will Tension **

_**Last Time**_

'_Probably let him do something.' she thought as she watched him out the corner on her eye maybe he was right a night of promised fun with him wouldn't cost much at all. And so help her, she needed as much as he did. Because with that one night, it would be the end to the sexual tension between them, she hoped._

_**Now**_

A moan escape Tenten's mouth as she tugged her cover up to block the sun that annoying peered brighter and brighter through her window. She grunted as she kept tugging at the cover that was some how stuck around her middle. She tried to roll out the cover as she laid on a hard warm space in her bed. She mumbled incoherently as she laid there. At least it block most of the sun. At that moment her brain began to function.

First, her bed was made of feather so it was never hard.

Second, unless she was laying in that spot of the bed in was mostly kind of cold.

Third, the thing was moving slightly.

Her eyes shot opened as she looked into the relaxed sleeping face of blonde man as she realized she was laying on his chest. She sighed as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer, it was only Naruto.

Again her brain started to function as she leapt out the bed as she screamed as she hit the floor.

'_Why the hell was he in my bed?!!?' _went through her mind as she yelled, "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!?"

He shot up and looked down at Tenten, who was on the floor in no more than a nightgown.

"What?" he growled as he lay back down.

"Huh, I don't maybe….WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!?" she stated as she pointed at him.

"You act like I didn't sleep here before." he stated as he yawned.  
Her mind temporary shut down at the thought that the whole two weeks he was staying with her that he slept every night in her bed without her knowing.

Naruto meanwhile stretched as he begin to rise knowing all the noise Tenten made probably woke their kids.

He blinked at that thought before shrugging it off as he stood but not before dipping low enough to give Tenten a quick kiss on the mouth as he walked out the room in a pair of red and white boxers.

Tenten's mind began to process slowly as she heard Sora running down the stairs as Kohaku sled down the banister.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought what to yell at him for and discovered that he had left. She growled as she got up off the floor and followed down the stairs as she realized not only did he leave but he kissed her.

Her eyes narrow more as she walked in the kitchen to see him at the stove. And before she could stop herself as she accused, "YOU KISSED ME!!"

He turned as answered, "Good morning sleepyhead."

"YOU KISSED ME!!" She hollered again.

"Oh, come on Ten-chan it was just a peck not even a real kiss." he answered as he continued to cook.

She opened her mouth to retorted when Kohaku asked, "Why are you mad that tou-san kissed you, kaa-san? Isn't that what parents do?"

Tenten blushed slightly at the question and tried to find a good answers when Sora added what she had to say which was, "Maybe kaa-san mad tou-san kissed her and she didn't get the chance to kiss him back."  
Tenten's blushed deepen as Naruto turned and smirk as he said, "Do you want to kiss me back, Ten-chan?"

'_Yes. No. Maybe. Okay Yes.'_

"NO!!"

He smirk grew into a smile as he sniffed the air and answered, "Liar."

'_Fuck.'_

She groaned as she walked to the cabinets to grab a bowl when she felt a firm arm wrapped around her waist. She shivered as she felt his warm breathe on the nape of her neck.

"Now why would you grab a bowl when I'm cooking breakfast, Ten-chan?" Naruto whispered.

"I didn't know you were cooking for everyone." she stated as her fingers wrapped around his wrist as she tried to pull his arm away.

"Why are you so quick to pull my arm away when you were mostly on top of me when we slept." he stated as he let go of her.

She blinked rapidly then she glared at him.

_'How the hell did he knew that if he was sleeping too. He has to making that up!! When did he start calling me Ten-chan!!!'_ she mused as she sat at the table with her children.

She sighed as she looked to Sora and Kohaku who were smiling happily, while mostly Kohaku, Sora was more mischievous.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Breakfast!" "Nothing." they answered at the same time. **(An:/You should know which is which. And if not, Kohaku then Sora.)**

Tenten only sighed as her head hit the table in frustration she loved them with her whole heart but sometimes she wonder what possessed her to pick Naruto for the father.

But she guess he wasn't so bad since he was helpful. Cleaning and cooking even when she could do it herself it was nice to have extra hands.

She flustered slightly at the touch of his hands. He could give a massage that had her wondering what more they could do besides him working her sore back muscles.

Kami she wanted him but since the night from her mission, he actually back off and was nothing but friendly and comforting. Those quality were nice and all but she want the arrogant badass that attack her in the park without thought.

She shivered at the thought as the clicking of plates being placed on the table woke her from her thoughts.

She sighed softly and beginning to eat because those thoughts had to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white-haired blonde woman sighed as she watched the villagers through the flowershop window. She tapped her neatly manicure nails into the polish wooden desk. She flick her head slightly to move the stray strand of hair that escaped her ponytail.

Kami she was bore. Not many people came now of days. The family business was circling the drain. Not many civilians brought flowers since it wasn't really need except by a few housewives who want certain flowerily scents in their homes.

But the shinobi didn't bothered. They usually brought in most the income with the need of flowers for their fallen comrades.

But then not many shinobi were dying and Valentine's Day had long and past.

At least she had her income from mission along with Sai.

"What wrong, Ino-pig why the long face?"

Ino scowled as she looked up at the pink monstrosity.

She take it back she wanted boredom again as long as Sakura wasn't there.

"Hn."

"Now you're sounding like Sasuke." Sakura stated.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you be glad to see me!!"

Ino groaned in her throat to stop from saying that why would she want a plague.

"_Inooooooooo_" Sakura whined.

Ino sighed as she glared at the woman in front of her. Why did she bother and come here? She hadn't spoken to her since she started dating Sasuke and Naruto left. Sakura knew her loyalty lay with anything associated with the blonde knucklehead. She made it clear to Sakura she didn't want her around and she had the nerves to come to the flower shop anyway.

"Why didn't we skip the pleasantries and get to the point, what do you want?" Ino icily stated.

Sakura had the nerve to look shock but quickly grew serious and replied, "Answers."

Ino remained unmoved what could she possibility want to know and asked, "About?"

"Tenten and her children." Sakura answered.

So she finally knew. Not many did except the inner circle that remain loyal to Naruto picked by Tsunade herself.

So that meant herself, Sai, Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Yugao, Shikamaru, the ramen owners, Suna's Kazekage and family.

Ino wondered how she found out but it didn't really mattered. If she knew about the kids and Ino wondered if she knew of Tenten's crush. Probably not. But Ino knew she had to play with what she knew and what to squeeze out of Sakura.

"What about them?"

"Did you know they're Naruto!?!" Sakura asked.

"So?"

"So?!? How could something like this happen?!?" Sakura raged.

"I thought you knew where babies come from forehead."

"Ha, ha, ha. You know what I mean."

"Well, it happens among kunoichi who don't have a steady boyfriend or lover and want kids. So they go to a sperm bank and their bloodline continues and their happy with the love of their children."

"But that doesn't explain, Tenten and her children. Naruto would never have…"

"But he did. And it goes to show you didn't know him as well as you think." Ino finished.

"It's..just…"

"Huh, it's what Sakura?"

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!"

Ino groaned as she answered, "When is life ever fair?"

"They should have been………"

Ino sighed so she was still hang up on her having his babies.

'_Sakura had her chance and she blew it. So she shouldn't be bitching to me about it.' _Ino thought as he eyes rested across the street as she saw two familiar mopes of brown hair with a raven haired woman. Sakura followed her eyes and scowled.

"What she doing?" Sakura snarled as she glared a Tenten.

"Something ever mother needs in a while." Ino answered as she watched Tenten leave her children with Yugao.

'_Sooooooo. Tenten actually going to do it. About time but boy is this going to add to the drama.'_ Ino thought as Sakura turned to her to rave again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lemon will begin here.**

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to the small condo as he walked in. Kami he hated dud missions. He tried to relax his stiffen shoulders. He started to strip out his clothing. All he need was so rest and to forget about the whole day. He tracked up the stairs glad that the children were gone along with Tenten which left him home alone for a good five hours.

He opened the bedroom door and lazily plopped on the bed as he closed his eyes.

--------------------------

Tenten sighed as she watched Naruto from the bathroom door. She had been there for about an hour now working up the courage to go through with her plan. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the bed where Naruto laid. The bed deepen slightly as she climbed in and then straddled him. Her breathe came out in a rush as she bent down slowly and traced her fingertips down his hard chiseled chest. Her tongue traced along the path her fingers made as he groaned beneath her. Naruto eyes opened half-lidded as Tenten smirked as her tongue slow dipped into and around his bellybutton.

He grunted as he reach for her. She pulled away from his grasp as her fingers rubbed along his cover thighs.

"_Ten-chan_…."

She shivered it sounded like a warning. But it didn't matter she wasn't stopping. She continued down his body until his hard length lay with range. She watched him carefully as she blew softly as he sucked in a breathe. He reached again until her mouth covered him. He balled up his hands into fists.

"Ten-chan, your killing me here." he groaned.

"Fine." she mumbled as she pulled away as he wrapped his hands around her arms, only for her to tug down his boxers.

He slowly started to pulled her up and until her mouth grasp around his head. He groaned as he felt her swirl her tongue around. He sucked in a breath that came out in a hiss as she started to take more of him in her mouth.

He saw stars when she started to deep throat him and scratch her teeth gently. He wondered how she knew this and lost all thought when he almost came as she started humming.

"Ten-chan, you got stop or I come." he whispers.

As she continued and had a look of expectation of her face. He shrugged as he wrapped his fingers in her soft black trestles.

She sucked vigorously as she felt him grow hard and then twitch in her mouth as he came.

She release him with a soft wet pop as she crawled slowly up his body as her tongue darted to all the spots she remembered that had the most affected. She smiled softly she had all the control now and it felt good.

However it didn't last long when Naruto flipped her on her back. She felt herself blush as the blonde took in her outfit. All she wore was her fishnet top and black thong.

"You should wear this to bed more often."

Tenten felt her blush intensify with the pleasing look Naruto was sending her way.

Naruto pull her chin up until her mouth was inches from his as he tentatively licked her lips. She moaned softly as she opened her mouth and capture his tongue before dragging it in her mouth as she kissed him passionately. She could feel him smirk against her mouth at her eagerness but she didn't care.

He pulled away much to her disappointment as his lips kissed and nipped along her jawline and her neck. He began moving his way down her body, his hands roaming with soft featherlike touch everywhere that had her whimpering, only to stop as he cupped her breasts. Tenten let out a strangle moan as he pinched one of her nipples as his hot mouth covered the other with her fishnet top still on. As his other hand stroked her softly.

"_Nar-u-to_" she cried softly.

As his other hand stroke her outer lips as he slowly moved her thong slightly as his index finger slipped inside to pull out slowly.

"Naruto," she whimpered once again. The blush on her face, reddening with every touch he made.

She felt him switch nipples as his other hand left her breast and spreading her legs a bit more as he tugged down her thong.

He then started to part her folds, moving and two of his fingers inside of her. He finally pulled away from her breast but not before bit her nipple as she hissed. His mouth ran a similar course down her body as she did to him. Tenten screamed as she felt his tongue flicker over her clitoris.

Her entire body was on fire, and she could feel herself reaching her climax with every lick Naruto made to her clitoris as his fingers thrusted deeper in her sex.

"Naruto I want…." she began as she tug her fingers into his hair.

He continued as she tried to stop him.

He pulled away slightly and whispered, "Can't Ten-chan, I come for you now you have to come for me."

"But, I want to feel you in me Naruto-kun."

"You will but first…"

He nipped her clitoris as his fingers work her over zealous nerves.

She cried out as she came as he lapped at her juices.

She laid dazed as he moved up her body and tugged off her fishnet top as he spread her legs slightly.

He positioned himself and slowly entered her. She moaned and dug her nails in his chest.

"I'm not fragile so stop pussy footing around." she growled.

He grinned as his eyes flashed slightly as he thrust hard all the way in.

She moaned as her legs moved to circle his waist as she moved her hips to grind roughly into him.

The sounds of Tenten's moaning turned him on even more. His thrusting began to quicken with Tenten's moans rousing him on. She felt so tight inside and warm.

She tightened her hold on him, nails scraping against his back in ecstasy and legs squeezing around his waist tighter. She loved the way he moved inside her.

"Naruto! Please go harder! Please!"

Naruto smirked so she want it rough well she was in from a surprise. He grinned as he hosed her legs up on his shoulder as he thrusted harder and deeper inside her.

Her moans became more vocal, and their bodies were drenched in sweat. He moved faster inside her, coming closer to reaching his orgasm.

Tenten bit her bottom lip to keep for screaming as soft whimpers escaped as she tried to keep from coming

"Ten-chan come for me." he whispered as he droving faster and faster almost reaching his peak.

"Naruto!!" Tenten howled out as she came and held him tightly as he plunged deep into her reaching his orgasm as he bit down on her collarbone.

There was silence in the bedroom minus the small pants of breath coming from the two. He didn't say anything as the woman under him wrapped her arms around his back, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Naruto could feel the light kisses on his neck and the small suckling on the same spot where he bit her.

"That was…"

"Very good." he finished.

"Huh, I want more." she whispered softly.

"By the way, where did you.."

"Anko. And there's a lot more I want to try that she taught me."

And a good five hours it would be.

"Did I mention that the children would be back until tomorrow afternoon." she added.

"**Damnit your one lucky bastard." **Kyuubi stated for the first time and the last as Naruto bruising kissed Tenten's swollen lips.

**An://:This chapter been edited.**


	10. Chapter 10: Deal

**An://: I know it been a long while since I wrote anything. Warning lemon at the end of chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Deals**

_**Last Time**_

_Naruto could feel the light kisses on his neck and the small suckling on the same spot where he bit her. _

"_That was…"_

"_Very good." he finished._

"_Huh, I want more." she whispered softly._

"_By the way, where did you.."_

"_Anko. And there's a lot more I want to try that she taught me."_

_And a good five hours it would be._

"_Did I mention that the children would be back until tomorrow afternoon." she added._

"_**Damnit your one lucky bastard."**__ Kyuubi stated for the first time and the last as Naruto bruising kissed Tenten's swollen lips._

_**Now**_

Soft fingertips ran smoothly down a hard bare, chiseled chest as little feathery kisses followed the path of the sensual touches down tanned skin. A low groan was heard, the feeling of those fingers doing wonders to arouse the sleeping male beneath a very excited raven-haired woman.

Rich earthy brown eyes met now fully awake cobalt as the blonde man came closer to the face of the woman before him and kissed her softly as he then grinned.

"You have an interesting way of waking someone up. If I'm correct, what you doing got us in this position we're in now." he stated.

"Hmm, I tried not too but I wouldn't mind going another round," Tenten whispered between kisses.

"I would too but you're forgetting the children."

"I have to pick them up at noon." she stated as she kissed down his chest as his hands encircled her wrists and pulled her up.

"Ten-chan it is noon."

Tenten looked up at her alarm clock and swore as she leapt from the bed as Naruto chuckled.

She was a flash as clothing appeared on her lithe frame. When she was finally dress in a tight crimson tank top that ended around her midriff and continued with fishnets that she had under. Beside that was a part of black leather pants that had a crimson tint with a slit on the sides. And over it all was a black trench coat and her headband around her neck.

Naruto whistled as Tenten flushed.

"This was a one time deal." she stated as she tried to be neutral.

"Hm." he mumbled as he rose as her face flushed more as he stretched in all his naked glory.

He snapped his fingers as clothing cover him with a flash of fire.

It was Tenten turn to stared as he wore a fishnet net top with bandages covering some of his lower torso, dark blue cargo pants, with a sleeveless dark blue trench coat that had a hood, bandages around his arm starting at the elbow and ended at his finger tips and a black choker with the leaf symbol instead of a headband.

"I hate you." she stated as the flames die down, slightly miffed at his jutsu. She then started to leapt out the window.

He laughed and grabbed her wrist as they disappeared in a flash.

Tenten stumbled as she got her bearing when they stopped which had her press pretty close to Naruto.

She realized herself as she looked up as her mouth was inches below from his. She rose slightly as he pulled back with a growl.

"One time thing remember." he grunted as her fingers knotted in his fishnets still kept her close.

"Hn." she mumbled as she took in their surrounding. They were outside the ramen shop.

"Sora and Kohaku are at Yugao's" she stated to Naruto.

He smiled and replied, "They're my kids which means one thing. This, five......................four.........................three................two..................."

Tenten snorted at his assumption. He didn't even know them that long enough to........................

"Two more bowls, jii-san!!" Kohaku's voice exclaimed out as Tenten blinked rapidly while Naruto laughed as he dragged her inside.

Tenten groaned as she counted eight bowls in front of a full Sora and twelve in front of a still hungry Kohaku and Yugao looked happily content with her two. While Naruto was all smiles until Tenten elbowed him.

"What I do now?" he asked.

"This is all your fault!!" she hissed.

"It not my fault they like ramen. They just got good taste." he replied proudly as he dodged another elbow to the his ribs.

Sora looked up as she smiled while jumping for her stool and rushing over. She clung to Tenten's leg and sighed in content as she inhaled her mother's scent.

"You have fun?" Tenten asked as she ruffed Sora's hair.

Uh huh, we went shopping, see a movie, and played at the park, and pranked Mr. Stuck-up." Sora exclaimed happily as Kohaku nodded while eating.

"Who?" Naruto asked confused.

"Neji." Tenten stated and add quickly, "He's not stuck up."

"Uh huh, he doesn't talk to me or Haku. All he does is look funny."

Naruto nodded at the first part and then had to bit his lip to stop for laughing as Tenten glared at him.

"That's the funny look."

"What?" they both yelled.

"The look kaa-san gave tou-san." she stated.

Naruto growled as his eyes flashed.

_'How dare that prick glared at my children. I was going to wait but screw Neji needs an ass beating now.'_ Naruto thought bitterly.

Tenten sighed tiredly, she suspected Neji might hold a grudge against her children for not being him. But when she asked he denied it but now to she know for sure.

Sora whimpers met her ears as she looked down at her daughter who was clung now painfully to her leg as she seem to want to hide. Tenten wondered why until she followed Sora's eyes to a pissed red-eyed Naruto.

"Naruto, stop, your scaring Sora." Tenten stated as he seem to calm down as his eyes drifted to their child.

His turn back their normal cobalt but still held fury as he stated, "Neji is....."

"No." Tenten stated as he glared.

"For now he's safe, but so help if he.............." Naruto began as his eyes started to flicker.

"I held him." Tenten replied hotly.

"No he's mine." Naruto snarled as the look on his face cleared as he bent down and held his arms out for Sora who unlatched from her mother and run in his arms as he picked her up. He kissed Sora forehead as she snuggled in his neck.

Tenten felt her heart speed up and felt slightly aroused at the scene but quickly dismissed it. They agree one time only.

Kohaku was finishing and asked while eating still, "Are we still seeing Obaa-san?"

Tenten frowned in disgust as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Obaa-san?" he asked though he had a pretty good guess.

"Hokage-sama." Tenten replied blankly.

"So? Are we? " Sora asked from Naruto's neck.

"Yeah." Tenten murmured as Kohaku sped to finish his bowl.

Kohaku finished in seconds and smiled, "New record of sixteen bowls."

Naruto smirked as Tenten frowned and stated, "That not a good thing. And next time you talk while eating I take you food from you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT MY RAMEN!!!!" he exclaimed.

As Naruto groaned as he rubbed his abused ears with his one free hand.

**"Kami no!! Another loud baka-kit!!"** Kyuubi cried out dramatically.

Maybe the others were right he was annoying when he was younger, agreed Naruto finally as he looked at Kohaku.

Tenten sweatdropped and as she then thank Yugao. She picked up Kohaku as Naruto touched her shoulder as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. They appeared in the Hokage's office to see Tsunade buried in paperwork.

A feeling of contentment filled Tenten as she looked through a mirror within the office and saw herself, Naruto, and their children.

"Are you sure, obaa-chan should watch them?" Naruto asked and ducked to avoid a paper weight to the head.

"I'm full capable, gaki!!" Tsunade growled with out looking up.

"And I'm a virgin." Naruto mumbled as Tenten gasped and turned and punch him.

"Ow." he stated as he put Sora down and rubbed his shoulder.

"Our children are present within hear range baka." Tenten hissed.

"Fine." he grunted as he took Kohaku and place him near Sora and kneeled and then whispered, "You have my permission to bad as bad as you can be."

They both giggled as he rose and Tenten started to say something when she felt Naruto grabbed her waist and they faded.

"What's the big idea?" she stated as Naruto just had a foxily grin on his face that had Tenten blushed as heat flooded her body. Tenten saw they were had arrived outside her home. And also realize her face was buried in his shoulder and his arm encircled her waist. He let go and back away with that same smile on his face.

Tenten couldn't help it as she reached up and pulled his head down so she could claim his mouth. Her mouth pressed heatedly against her as his tongue evaded her mouth. She however pulled away as his hands started to wander her body. She stood a few inches from him as she tried to catch her breath.

_'One time. No more._' she resolved ever if her body demanded differently.

"How about a deal?" he whispered as he gain his breath first.

Tenten raise a eyebrow and couldn't help but ask, "What kind of deal?"

"We keep what we have only with us still fucking but no string attached." he mumbled simply.

"No." she stated quickly as she unconsciously rubbed her legs together. If she agree, she could.............no...one time......but if she..........no just one time.

"But you just.........." he began confused.

"One time only." she snapped angrily. Not at him. No at her fading resolve.

"Fine." he stated like it matter little and walked away.

Tenten could only stared helpless as he walked like nothing had just happen between them. It was a good thing she mused but felt regret and disappointment circle around her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few weeks later**

89.................

_Her moans sounded out in his ear._

90............................

_"More Naruto." she begged._

91.............................

_"Harder."_

92..................................

_"Please. Just fuck me, like your little slut."_

93..........................................................

_She pressed her soft yielding body against his groin._

93..................._wait it I did that already so_, 94.................................

"_What are you wearing?" his voice whispered out._

"_Hmm? Does it matter?" she whispered back._

"_I want you naked when I touch you. I want to feel every lush curve, every deep hollow. I want your breath shuddering in my ear, your muscle tensing with passion, tighter and tighter-" he exclaimed._

"_Enough, you had me on the first sentence." she gasped as she started to undress._

.............................._......what number......................fuck it.'_ Naruto thought as he stopped doing push-ups and sat down on the rock in the clearing as he tried to pulls his thoughts away from Tenten.

Had to forget..............

Her skin.

Her taste.

Her moans.

Her pleas.

Her whimpers.

Her.............

He fidgeted as he tried to get rid of the bulge in his now small pants. It was not going to be easy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Tenten's Dream)**

_The naked man stood at the edge of the forest, looking back over one broad shoulder at her. His hands were braced on a tree trunk and he was leaning forward as if he were a runner she'd caught stretching out his calves. Partly obscuring her view, his spiked blonde hair spilled over rugged musculature to his waist. It was night. She should not have been able to see him in the darkness a scintillation of moonlike shine. Whatever the source of the glow, it made his beautiful form even more distinct. His hips were narrow, his buttock a tight, lip-licking curve._

_One of his statue-perfect legs was bent. In the space between his thighs, she could just make out the hang of his scrotum. Watching him, Tenten's body tightened with awareness. Fingers curled against her urge to touch, she swallowed and took a step. There had to be a reason she could not see the rest. The man knew the reason. He smiled with a wicked self-assurance._

"_I've been waiting for you," he said and add, "Don't you want me?"_

**Beep Beep Beep**

Tenten cursed as her eyes opened to see she was in her bedroom. She groaned as she rolled over and turned it off. She had been having that dream and others for days now. She knew what it meant. She hadn't had enough,............she needed more................she wanted more..................

She shook her head as she rose and got ready for the day. She dressed in a white button blouse, glassess, stockings, black skirt and her hair down. She looked at her disguise for her mission.

She shivered at what Naruto would think of the outfit. She flushed at all the possible things only to sigh as she shook her head again.

She had to focus.

Mission...

Mission.....

Mission...........

Maybe she should have taken Naruto up on that deal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Hokage's Office**

Tsunade slept peacefully at her desk.

All the paperwork was done for the day.

Shizune wasn't here to hound her if there was any way.

All her ninja were on paperless missions.

And her perverted teammate was far away.

And she was having an intimate dream of her honeymoon with Dan.

Things were good.

She moaned in her sleep as a bit of drool dropped out the corner of her mouth.

When she felt hands on her breasts which Dan had yet to get to from their kiss.

Her eyes snapped open as a perverted laughter filled the air.

She growled as she launched her fist in the face of said person.

There was a thump as Tsunade looked to see her teammate.

So much for a great day.

"What do you want before I beat you senseless." she demanded as she cracked her knuckles.

"Where the gaki?' he asked as he backed up sweating.

"I don't know. All I know is his not pestering me."

"So does he know about.........."

"Yep. Any thing else." she asked sweetly but her face and eyes said differently.

"No not really."

Tsunade growled as she launched her fist at her teammate again for him to fade in a puff of smoke. Tsunade blinked in surprise as she looked around until her eyes show his form leaping out the window.

"JIRAIYA!!!" she screamed out which was heard all over Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya smirked as his eyes laid on the hotsprings. More importantly the women's side. He started to began his research when he felt and increase of charka. That was too familiar to past up as he left to go check it out.

Jiraiya peered in the distance at a young man mediate on a rock peacefully with his back to Jiraiya. He wore white cargo pants, a navy blue form fitting shirt, a white trench coat with the kanji for kitsune in blue, bandages over his bare feet and hands. His hitate was white with the symbol of the leaf imprinted. His spiky blonde hair was long and came to the top half of his back. Even with slightly longer hair he was still an image of the Yondaime except the three whiskers upon each of his cheeks. He exhaled softly as he got up and stretched then began to make a jutsu.

Jiraiya shook his head, he should have known, _'Like Naruto would be with a girl.'_

He knew Naruto spent all his time training and mediating. Not even looking at the opposite sex. Naruto made him wonder, _'Maybe he's gay. No couldn't be, he got a nosebleed that one time he accidentally seeing a wet Temari after a long shower.' _Jiraiya smiled perversely thinking of the wind mistress that had be recently to his new Icha-Icha Paradise series.

Jiraiya's thoughts went to his discomfort back to Naruto. Over the four years Naruto killed off Akatsuki except three members, killed Orochimaru-teme and Kabuto as well as brought back Sasuke. He knew what cause Naruto withdrawal from all women. But they were chasing him like crazy. Jiraiya smiled as he remembered the fangirls in Sound, Wind, Kumo, Snow, Grass, Iwa, and Waterfall, all but Konoha.

'_That place really screwed him over and up.'_ Jiraiya thought bitterly.

Jiraiya knew Sakura cut the ties to his already tattered heart. He got the short version of what happen but wonder what more could have been going on.

"Ero-senin are you going to keep watching me or do you want something?" Naruto yelled out, not even turning around or stopping his jutsu.

Jiraiya smirked, _'Gaki gotten better.'_

"New jutsu!" he stated as Naruto stopped and turned to him.

_'Always works!!'_ Jiraiya thought and then continued, "But you have to show me how to do your sexy no jutsu."

"No." Naruto deadpanned.

"But a new jutsu..........."

"Your just going to use it to peep." Naruto stated.

"Your point!!"

"Too many women in Konoha know I'm the creator of that jutsu and the only person I thought was Konohamaru. If you do it then they think I a pervert like you."

"But I'm not a pervert! I'm a ..........."

"Super pervert. I knew you already beat that into my head."

"Go to see you learn respect me."

"Whatever Ero-senin."

Naruto dodge a fist to the head. He then sighed tiredly and stated, "Fine I teach you."

"Really?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"Only if I get a useful jutsu." Naruto replied.

"Done." he smirks. Naruto would do anything for a good jutsu.

"Good." Naruto stared as he began teaching Jiraiya.

"There. You should be about to do it." he stated as Jiraiya handed him a scroll and ran off to his research.

"I'm going to need a drink." Naruto stated as he walked away from his training spot as his clone comes out of hiding and handed him two more scrolls he got from Jiraiya. Naruto smirked as he walked away as female screams of fury were heard and a girly scream.

"Baka to think I actually teach him. Knowing he probably give me a dud scroll. You outsmart me once Ero-senin. But you can't outsmart a fox twice." mumbled out loud as he walked to the bar as his vision blurred.

'_Fox, what are you doing?'_ Naruto asked foggily as he found himself walking away from the direction of the bar.

"**It's a surprise."**

'_What furball?'_ he demanded as he started to fill a tighten in his pants.

"**This."**

'_Stop doing that!!! I'm warning you, Furball!!'_

"**You don't have a choice in the matter. You're body going into heat early." **Kyuubi stated as Naruto groaned.

_'We both know my heat season two months away!! You speed it up!!'_he accused.

**"Your point? You going to claim your vixen."**

_'Like hell!!'_

**"You want her. She wants you. It not that complicate, you humans just make it that way."**

_'Because we are more smart than an ero-kitsunes like you.'_

**"Please, this from the guy that thought ramen was a vegetable. Plus we're here!!" **

Naruto look through his eyes and growled as he saw where his legs took him. Tenten's house.

He grunted as his was painfully fully erected as he open the door and walked to the bedroom. His nose wrinkled as the scent of Tenten's arousal hit him. As he stared at their bed for the shadows of the doorway.

**"See told you, she wants you when you're not here.**"

_'If you make me...........'_ Naruto began.

"**I'm not doing a thing. You going to do everything. You want her more than one time and she wants you. How many times do I have to say it until it gets in your thick skull!!"**

'_So? '_Naruto asked after a while of silence from both.

"**So you're are going to go with the deal you offer and if she does want it and/or stops you. I'll stop. Agree?"**

'_Fine,...wait. WHAT-'_ he began but end as he heard the front door opened as he moved from the doorway into the shadows of the right side of the room and waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lemon started here.**

Tenten sighed as she got home.  
That had to be the most boring mission she ever done.

She eook off her shoes at the door as she slowly walked up stairs.

She wondered where Naruto was since the children were sending the night with Anko's and Kakashi's children along with Ayame's and Iruka's at a sleepover party at Sai's.

She walked into her bedroom as she threw her shoes on the floor and slide off her stockings and soon the glass followed.

Her hands reach for her blouse as she stared at Naruto's side on the bed.

He was probably on a mission.

Or bugging Hokage-sama.

Maybe Lee too.

Or screw somebody else.

She growled at that thought but stopped as she shook her head.

Kami, help her.

----------------------

Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at the silhouette of Tenten from the shadow of the room. He fell himself grow harder than possible.

_'Damn you Kyuubi.'_

He was met by silence.

He couldn't take it as he launch out the shadow as he approached Tenten.

-----------------------

She felt something hot and moist on her neck. A kiss and she shivered.

Before she knew it she was turned around as she hit the bed.

A pop was al she heard as she looked to see a clone of Naruto smiling as it tied her wrists to her headboard. In a matter of second the clone fade as Naruto himself slowly climbed over her.

He then kissed her as he had been longing to since a few weeks ago, exploring the edges of her lips, slipping his tongue past the seam of her mouth to taste her.

It wasn't enough, he thought, dropping his hand to her shoulder and tracing the fine lines of her collarbone. From there he followed the gap at the collar of her shirt, brushing his fingers against the soft skin there before cupping her breast.

Beneath his palm her nipple crested into a hard peak, and he couldn't resist. He took the tip between his thumb and forefinger and gently rotated it, dragged a ragged gasp from her.

It urged him onward, and he dipped his head to the crook of her neck, where her pulse beat erratically.

Inhaling, he brought her scent into his memory and dropped a kiss at the juncture.

Tenten should have protested as he quickly undid the front of her blouse, parting the fabric to reveal the lace bra beneath. With a deft flick of his wrist, he undid the front clasp and free full breasts spilled free, allowing him access. For a fleeting moment, she considered withdrawing, until he closed his mouth over her nipple, sucking in into his mouth. She moaned and atched out urgently for more. The reality of Naruto as a permanent fuck-buddy was more than she had dreamed, and she set aside all reservations to allow herself in this special moment.

When she moaned, the sound vibrated deep within Naruto, stirring his soul. He force away all doubts about the wisdom of this.

She reached fro him but she was bounded. He moved to her other breast.

His breath wandered over her breast, then he sucked the nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around, then flicked the hard tip.

"I want to touch you, too. I want to hold you." she whined and then jolted when he cupped her between her legs.

His eyes met hers as he smirked. He drew down her skirt and underwear as he looked at the site before him. A flushed woman whom lips were swollen and slightly bruised. He growled in appreciated of her wet and wanting body. He went back to her breast as Tenten sighed slightly then moaned as she arched out.

He had dipped a finger inside and stroked the inner walls. He then circled her clitoris, then teased the tip.

She cried out. She twisted the sheets with her body. She longed to hold him, run her hands through his hair, feel the muscles on his back and buttocks. This was so one-sided. But so damned good.

He inserted two fingers inside. At least she though it was two fingers. Maybe three. Oh God, he was torturing her from the inside out. His fingers circled and stroked, plunged and withdrew. She had no idea how many thousands of nerve ending she possessed down there, but he seemed determine to set each one on fire. He rubbed the hard swollen numb of her sex faster and faster. She dug her heels into the mattress, tensing her fingers and pressing her hips in the air. More. More. He gave her more.

She panted, gasping for air. Tension mounted sweet and strained. She burned with need. Harder. Harder. She pushed her sex into his hands, writhing against him. He grabbed her buttocks and took her with his mouth.

One flick of his tongue and she shattered. Her inner muscles clenched his fingers. She cried out. Spasms throbbed from her inner core, shooting ripples of sheer pleasure to her fingers and toes. With each wave of release, her breath caught in her throat, her fingers twitching in their bounds. The tremors went on and on. She pulled her legs up, pressing her thighs together, reveling in the glorious of aftershocks.

Her legs loosened as Naruto freedom himself and slowly stripped himself of his clothing.

Tenten whimpered at the pace as she tug on he bonds and whispered, "Please I want to hold you."

"Then you legs have to be bond. Either way is up to you." he stated as he climbed back up her body.

"Arms or legs, Ten-chan?" he whispered against her ear as she shivered.

"Fine my arms." she moaned out as he licked her earlobe and she thought for a few seconds.

He smirked again as he rubbed his pulsing tip as her clit.

Tenten whimpered more as she tried to lock her legs around him and drive him home in her.

"Naruto please.......Aah!!" She began to scream as he filled her with a hard thrust.

Naruto grasped her hips as she moved with him, urging her on as she met his thrust him. He increased the strength of his thrusts and she answered, gripping his waist with hers, and urging him on, lifting her knees higher and wrapping her legs around his waist to deepen his penetration.

He need more and sought her breast, sucking on the sweet tip. Tempted to try another kind of satisfaction, he carefully work his mouth so his fangs, ran the sharp tip along the hard point of her nipple.

She shuddered and her heartbeat picked up in speed. Meeting her gaze, his breath rasping in his throat, he said. "You're perfect."

Her eyes soften and she whispered, "Don't say any more just don't stop."

He plunged deep into her and didn't withdraw, want to be tight in her body's embrace during the passion he was about to unleash. He succeeded on her beaded nipple, grazed it once again with his teeth before gently sinking them into the tender flesh.

She called out his name and muscles clenched on his erection, milking him closer and closer to satisfaction.

As he released his bite, he licked the small nicks left by his fangs, healing them with his tongue. Then he moved in her again, one hand braced on the bed, the other caressing her breast until she arched her hips upward, asking for more.

He pulled out. He made her beg. Then, with a slow, nearly, maddening descent, he filled her until Tenten was writhing beneath him. Tremors racked her body and his. He could hear the strong, insistent beat of her heart, almost calling out the him. He lost control as he thrust away. He drove deep into her, with no fear of hurting her because she was no fragile woman, she could held anything he gave her.

He leaned forward to claim her mouth in a kiss as they battled for dominance. They pulled apart for air as Tenten's mouth soon latched to his neck. Kissing, nipping, and biting any and every where.

He did the same until he bit on her collarbone again but this time he unconsciously poured charka into as he climaxed, pouring his seed into her. She gave one last pull with her mouth on his neck and released him, crying out.

He reach up and pulled her bound wrists free as he nuzzled the crook of her neck which she murmured something unintelligible, but dug her nails into his shoulders as she still climaxed.

She called his name softly once she settled and cradled his head to her, raining kiss after kiss against his face.

"I think that was better than last time," he whispered as he rolled on his side and pulled her close.  
"Much better." she replied.

He chuckled slight before he kissed her lips.

"So we agree this is a deal. No string attached relationship." she whispered.

"Hmm huh." he asked nuzzled her neck.

"Good because I can get very well use to this." she yawned as they snuggled together before going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 11: More Unwanted Affections **

_**Last Time**_

"_I think that was better than last time," he whispered as he rolled on his side and pulled her close.  
"Much better." she replied._

_He chuckled slight before he kissed her lips._

"_So we agree this is a deal. No string attached relationship." she whispered._

"_Hmm huh." he asked nuzzled her neck._

"_Good because I can get very well use to this." she yawned as they snuggled together before going to sleep._

_**Now**_

The morning came upon Konoha again but not in it brightness but a cold foggy dull appearance. They inhabitants groggily went about their morning tasks however within a home a couple were still full wake and more than most at the time of day.

"Harder." a female voice begged as the male grunted as he sped in thrusts.

"Almost...there...." she whispered as he smirked as she twisted and grinded down hard.

"I'm coming......." she hissed as she her walls tighten painfully around him as he groaned as his release was reach early.

Pants sounded as the woman drew her nails down his chest as whelps formed.

"Minx." he growled as she smiled seductively.

"You know you like it." she stated as she clutched around his slightly hard member.

"Shit." he hissed as she laughed.

Unfortunately their morning was coming to a end as a peak sound from the window. Naruto turned first as Tenten pouted. A sparrow awaited patiently as Naruto flipped Tenten on her back as he pulled out and when to the window and open it. He took the scroll from it's leg as it flew off as Naruto read the name on the scroll.

"It for you." he stated as he tossed her the scroll as she sat up and unrolled it.

She nearly scream out in frustration as she saw who she was partner with and how long it would take.

She groaned as she got up and walked to the bathroom and stopped at the door as Naruto crawled back in bed.

"Aren't you coming?" she whispered as he pretend to moan in dismay at the suggestion.

"Come on it wasn't that many time." she scowled as he looked hard at her and stated, "You broke it."

She laughed and murmured, "Than let me fix it."

He sighed in thought before leaping to his feet and following her into the bathroom as he claimed her mouth.

"It does feel broken." she whispered against his mouth as she grasp his length.

"Appearance are deceiving." he replied.

"Really?" she retorted as she pulled away slightly as she turn on the water and waited as the temperature adjust before she pulled Naruto in with her by his member.

"Then maybe we should test it." she replied and then gasped as she was slammed against the wall as he thrust deep inside her. She moaned as he slowly grind and gave short thrusts. She tried to sped the pace but Naruto refused as he gasped her hips. She whimpered and beg but he continued the same. She reached out and started to stroke his whiskers as he grunted.

She had to go play dirty. When he want to enjoy as much of her tight velvety core until the met up again.

He speed up as she screamed out as he hit her g-spot repeatedly.

She grinded down as she reached her climax as she bit down on his shoulder to silence her louder screams.

Naruto moaned as he came. He then licked her collarbone as his legs trembled as he slowly lower Tenten to the tub floor.

She sighed as she reach for a rag off the poll as Naruto grabbed the soap and help her wash down.

"I going to be gone about almost two weeks for my mission." she murmured as she slowly began to wash him.

"Hm." he stated as he added, "You want me to watch the kids?"

"Yea." she replied as she rinsed off and kissed his lips before getting out the shower.

"Fine." he stated as she grabbed a towel and handed him the other.

"I be back as soon as I can." she whispered as she kissed him again.

"You better." he growled as she smirked only to scowled as he slapped her ass as he walked out the bathroom and bedroom and down the stairs in nothing but the towel.

She shook her head as she tried to grit her reserved for the mission and her teammates. And was oblivious to the nine tail fox mark on her collarbone.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Tsunade sighed as she waited for the team's arrival. So far Kiba was here along with Rock Lee that left the other to members.

Tenten shunshin in an stood beside Lee. She bowed her head slightly in respect as she crossed her arms.

"So we are to wait for Hyuuga-san." she sated more than questioned.

Tsunade noted her reference to Neji but let it drop. They all knew better than to let their emotions conflict with their mission.

Lee sighed he knew Neji did something out of arrogant or fear which push Tenten farther away.

Kiba didn't really care if she had problem with the stuck up Hyuuga.

"You don't have to wait." Neji's voice stated as he stood closely beside Tenten.

Tenten shifted away as tension rose high in the room as Lee knew hell was going to break loose and soon.

He mostly likely would have to choose who he stood beside which it blew over.

"You mission is assassinate the daimyo of Kumo." Tsunade stated.

"But Hokage-sama..." Kiba began.  
"These are the order from the Raikage seeing as the daimyo trying to overthrown the whole system into a tyranny." she finished.

"Anything else?" Tenten asked.

"Make it silence and quick. No trails. And the Raikage also want you to escort Yugito Nii here for the alliance."

"How do you want it?" Neji asked.

"Lee and Kiba will act as escort while you and Tenten eliminate the target."

"Hai." they all stated as they fade into leaves.

"Do you think it best to pair Neji and Tenten with the tension?" Shizune asked from the doorway.

"Their personal matters means nothing. The are shinobi first." Tsunade replied.

If your sure Milady." Shizune whispered as Tsunade sighed as she when back to her paperwork.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked down at the list Tenten manage to leave him.

He swore as he read it.

_1. The children bed time is seven not early not late._

_2. Kohaku must take a bath everyday since he dirty everyday._

_3. Kohaku and Sora are limited to three ramen bowls a day before a dinner._

_4. No ramen for breakfast._

_5. What ever mess they make the have to clean it up._

_6. No dirty movies, horror movies, or anything worst._

_7. They are to train but not beyond genin standards._

_8. No sweets._

_9. No videogames for Kohaku. His grounded for a prank._

_10. No running in the house._

_11. No sliding down the banister._

_12. No fight between them._

_'Come on they're kids. They should have fun. Screw the rules. And you're not here to do anything if they did break them.'_ Naruto thought as he burned the list with charka.

Now it was time to pick up then up from Sai's.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Mission: Tenten & Neji**

Silence.

Silence surrounded them.

Silence marked them.

Silence was them.

Silence waited.

A breath broken the silence as the target appear.

He wasn't only.

Two objection were presence.

One: Eliminate with target with company.

The downside was they were unsure of the outcome to the alliance.

Two: Defuse situation by separation.

Neji nodded to Tenten.

Separation is was to be.

The question was who would go.

Tenten could but that meant she had to lose them as well as knock them out fast. Plus she was more geared for taking out target than sparing them.

So Neji had to go. With his bloodline it should be easy and he would be the quickest to come back if she need help.

Tenten signaled Neji as he nodded.

They would act as soon as Kiba and Lee were far enough to not be caught in the mix.

A blur shot up there tree as a squirrel sat with a piece of paper in it mouth with a symbol.

It was time.

Neji created clones as he rushed down as Tenten stalked in shadows.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Back with Naruto**

He sighed as he walked down the streets as the villagers parted. The were still wary of him and Uchiha-teme's fight. he didn't really give a damn about them. The reason for the sigh. He didn't fucking know where Sai lived. He had been walking around the village for two hours now. He mumbled about no good pervert direction he got from Kakashi in passing.

He wonder who would know and not be a bother.

Ino,.......didn't know he really well to know where she be now.

Kiba, on mission.

Shino,......

Choji,...on a mission with Konohamaru and company.

Shikamaru.....in Suna.

Lee, mission.

Gai...he shivered.....

Kurenai...why would she know Sai. Plus has her hands full with Asiko and Asuma.

Anko....he shivered again...he heard she just came back from a mission unsatisfied.........he want to live.

Ayame....missing.....

Iruka......teaching..............

Tsunade..........sleeping.....drunk...irritated.....Ero-senin was visiting.....

Shizune....busy at the hospital.........

That left the people he didn't like or knew would cause trouble.

Neji....no go prick, on mission.

Uchiha...not a cold chance it hell.

Haruno..........not usually Kyuubi was freed first.

**"What about the other Hyuuga?"** Kyuubi asked.

_'I totally forget about Hinata!! I guess I could go see her. Hopefully she over her crush on me.'_ Naruto replied. Contrary to popular belief he always knew she liked him. Well not always......he found out after he went to retrieval the teme for the first time and was in the hospital and heard her words as she visited.

He felt slightly bad for not noticing her but he was too much in love with Sakura for his own health to feel complete guilty. Come on everyone knew he had a thing for the pink-haired abusive girl.

Anyway he went out of his way to be nice to Hinata it was the least he could do. And hope if she spent more time with him she get over her crush and become his friend.

To bad he left with Ero-senin to know if it really worked or not.

He was hoping it did as he started towards the Hyuuga compound.

He saw the gates with view as well as a familiar pink-haired blur approaching him fast.

_'Please not be Haruno. Let it be a hat. A bookbag. One of her relatives just not her. Please Kami I'm begging.'_

"Naru-kiun!!" was his answered as he bowed his head in woe.

"Yes, Haruno-san." he stated once she was near enough to hear him.

"I want to talk to you." she stated.

"I can't I'm going to see...."

"I be quick." she replied as she pouted slightly.

"I...." he began.

"Naruto-kun?" a voice asked uncertain behind him.

He whipped around and meet the lavender eyed beauty of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." he replied as she stare at him unfocused and then blushed as his words reach her.

_'Damnit she not over her crush!!!'_ came the thoughts of two people.

Sakura stepped around Naruto as she started to block Hinata view. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she met that of Sakura. It was no secret that Hinata always slightly hated Sakura. For the same reason Naruto hated Sasuke once upon a time. Because she had everything she want. She was on Naruto's team. She got to know him personally. She was being trained by Tsunade. She dated Naruto.

But Hinata started to fully hated her when Naruto left because of her.

She would of gave anything to hurt Sakura then and even now. What right did she have to talk to him. Yet only be in his presence after what she did.

Naruto could only sigh as he thought he should voice his question before the two fought and he couldn't get an answer from either.

"Do one of you know where Sai lives?" he asked as Kyuubi swore within him.

**"You're doomed Kit."**

_'Huh?'_ was his reply before Hinata grabbed one of his arm as did Sakura as they sped in a different direction.

'O_h, hell.'_ both him and Kyuubi thought.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Mission: Kiba & Lee**

Kiba waited it the clearing with Yugito.

He didn't like her.

One she smell like cats.

Two she disrespected him and Lee when the arrived to pick her up.

Three she was a prissy stuck up brat.

Four, technically she outranked them so she bossy them around like genin.

He wished Neji and Tenten hurry as he glared at her from across the clearing.

She ignored as she looked off into the direction Lee had went.

Lee said he felt tired so they stopped.

Kiba knew they stopped for Tenten and Neji to clean up and trail them back to Konoha.

Yugito looked like she could careless.

Kiba noticed that Lee seem nervous the longer the waited and probably went to search for them.

Probably to do with Neji and Tenten.

Kiba wasn't stupid he knew the brats that tailed Tenten were Naruto.

Hell any Inuzuka could tell when they smell just like him.

But he didn't think the others knew that Tenten smelled like them to.

Which meant she was involved with the blonde and from Neji's glances at her that was going to be a problem. He assumed Lee knew that and that what bother him or maybe something bigger.

All Kiba knew was he didn't want a part of it. He had his own issue with Hinata still liking the blonde and Shino crushing hard on the her.

Most thought he would be the one after her but not he had his eyes on someone else a long time before the teams were made.

He happen to like his relationship with Chiyo. **(civilian)**

He sighed as did Yugito which sent the two into a growling or in Yugito cause hissing fight.

Kiba swore on the inside as he wish Lee hurry up.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**With Naruto**

He sighed as he stood before Sai's apartment and knocked as Sakura and Hinata glared at each other behind him.

The door open a few minutes later as Sai stood like worst for wear.

"Yo, dickless." he replied as Hinata's eye twitched as Sakura groaned.

"Yo, emo-teme." Naruto stated as two blurs shot out of Sai's place and attached themselves to Naruto's legs.

He looked down to see Sora on his left and Kohaku on his right.

"Tou-san!!" the yelled which was muffed slightly by their position.

He smiled as he tried to walk away as wave bye to Sai and left a pissed Sakura and a confused Hinata as he took off like the hounds of hell was on his tail.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Mission : Tenten & Neji**

Tenten dropped down not far from the clearing Kiba waited as Neji dropped don behind her.

So far so good.

But it was all shot to hell when Neji wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She froze as his breath brushed her ear.

"I miss you." he whispered as she shook in disgust as she shoved back break his hold.

"I warned you Hyuuga." she snapped. He had no right to touch her not before nor now. If anyone it was Naruto only him..........wait what........

She shook her head to clear her thoughts which Neji took wrong and stated, "You can stop fight our love. I want you and you want me."

She glared as looked at him as though he lost his mind. Which he probably already had.

"I don't love you." she snarled as he glared at her.

"Is this about the brats. You don't need them to make me jealous. You can give them up and we can start on of own family. Like you want to." he replied as he walked towards her.

Tenten shook in rage as she closed the distance and punched him so hard it nearly broke his jaw.

"Listen and listen good. I feel nothing toward you. Not love, not joy, not affection, or any other emotion. I will say this once and once alone if you threaten my children again I end you without hesitation. If you pursue me more I will do the saw." she growled as he her eyes slitted and her fans lengthen.

He still held his jaw as he race at her and raised his hand to hit her as a arm grabbed his wrist before he dare strike as Tenten awaited in a battle stance.

"You have gone too far Neji." Lee's voice called.

"And what would you know with your bitch hounding after the dick of her brats' father!!" Neji spat only to be sent in the tree by Lee's other hand.

"You will not take your angry out on me or those I care for because you are hurt." Lee snapped.

"Hn." Neji grunted as he pushed off the tree.

"If I see or hear another incident like this. I'm reporting to Hokage-sama and let her deal with you." Lee stated as he looked to Tenten whom had calmed down and was back to normal but her eyes still held undeniable fury.

"Tenten help be escort Yugito-san and Kiba will gladly trade with you." he whispered as she nodded before following Lee back.

Kiba trade spot as Neji only scowled.

Kiba laughed and stated, "You're acting like the Uchiha-teme."

Neji snarled as Kiba hidden his smirk.

Tenten walked beside Yugito who out the corner of her eyes stared at Tenten.

**"So this is the mate of one of the nine."** Nibi whispered.

_"Which?'_  
**"Kyuubi most likely since she become a kitsune. That just mean you got to sped the pace, kitten. How would it look to be the only living one without a proper mate."**

_'Shut it._'

**"Come on, think of all the fun we could be having."**  
_'Silence before I come it there!!!'_

Nibi just laughed as they all started off to Konoha.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**A week later...............................**

"Ten."

Two blurs scattered about as Naruto stood within the clearing.

"Nine."

Two more ran the opposite way.

"Eight."

"Hey this is my hiding spot!" a voice shouted as a groan followed.

"Seven."

The voices changed positions.

"Six."

A figure watch Naruto for a distance as it shifted in the bushes.

"Five."

"You can hiding there!" different voice called.

"Four."

"Hey bakas, stop talking you ruining the game." a third voice shouted out.

"Three."

Naruto sighed as someone tugged on his pants leg.

"Two. You suppose to be hiding." he stated as the tugging stopped as he felt the figure ran off.

"One."

Silence met him.

"Ready or not here I come." he called out sing-song like as he vanish in a blur.

In the tree at the left of the clearing.

"Found you." he whispers as he grabbed a gravity defied purple spiked hair little boy with gray eyes.

"No fair." Obito whined as he was carried over to the tree that Naruto had been counting by.

To the right at the edge of the clearing in the bushes.

A scream sounded as Naruto held a young black hair brown eyed girl by her ankle as he place her beside Obito.

"Obito and Yumi do you want to stay here?" he asked.

"NO!!" they hollered at once.

"Then do you want help find the others?"

"Hai." the chorused as everyone seen took off.

Outside the training ground behind the post.

"Naruto-san over here!!" Obito stated as he had a brown haired boy with dark green eyes.

Naruto tapped the boy as he hollered at Obito, "Hey!! That's no fair you knew before where I was!!"

"You point, Kenji." Obito stated.

Behind the food stand near the barbecue restaurant.

"Naruto!!" Yumi called as she latched onto a red haired chubby boy with brown eyes, who didn't struggle.

"Can we eat now. I'm hungry." he asked Naruto once they appeared with Obito and Kenji.

Naruto sweatdropped at that along with the others.

"Not until we find everyone Gino." Naruto stated.

"Fine." Gino mumbled as he speed off while dragging Yumi who unfortunate was still hold his arm.

At the entrance to the forest of death.

"Gotcha." Obito stated as he tackled someone only to stumbled and crash.

"Baka!!" a young girl stated with gray hair with a ponytail on the side of her head with violet eyes.

"Found Kaiya." Kenji whispered.

To the right nearly the hotsprings.

"Pervert!!" a voice screamed as the sound of female screamed in outrage and charged.

As a black haired aquatic blue eyed girl laughed as she tried to make her escape.

"Not so fast Emi." Yumi stated as she chase after her.

"Found Emi." Gino stated as he chased after them while a henged clone of Naruto was beaten.

On top of the Fourth's head Hokage Monument.

"Oh Kohaku." Kaiya sang as he shivered.

_'Must not get caught. If do not by Kaiya.'_ he thought as he tried to slip away.

Found you." she whispered in his left ear as he paled as two snake shot at him.

Behind the Yamanka flower shop.

"Give up Osa. If you do we can eat!!" Gino shouted at his twin brother who quickly gave up as Yumi and Emi facefaulted.

All that was left was Sora.

Naruto realized as he searched and went to the last place he look. The Hokage's office.

Hokage's office under the desk of a sleeping Tsunade.

"Found you." Naruto whispered as he grabbed Sora from behind.

She squealed as she looked to see her father.

She stopped as she crawled out and ran to join the others as Naruto smiled.

"Ahem." a voice called as Naruto started to sweat as he looked up to see tapping foot as he looked more up into a pissed off Tsunade's face.

"Oh, hell." he mumbled as she brought her fist down.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

"Do you think we should help him?" Kohaku asked Sora.

"Nope." Sora and Kaiya stated at the same time.

"Troublesome girls." Osa stated as Gino nodded.

"What was that?!?" Emi yelled.

"So where we going for lunch?" Kenji asked his sister.

"Anywhere as long as it not ramen again!!" Yumi stated.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Naruto crawled away barely as he started looked for Sora's and Kohaku 's charka signatures as he slowly shook off the beating and found them in a new sushi bar and grill. He walked in and saw Kohaku had ramen, Gino and Osa had barbecue, Kaiya had dangos, Obito had pocky, Yumi had bento, Kenji had teriyaki and Sora a bowl of miso and sushi.

"Welcome may I take you order?" a petite pretty red haired woman asked from behind the corner.

"He's with us, kaa-san." Osa stated.

"So you're Naruto!! It's nice to finally met you." she stated.

He nodded as he sat down beside Kohaku as he ruffed his hair.

"Oh what a lovely scene of father and son." a voice called as Naruto stiffened and Sora groaned as Kohaku remain obvious.

"Hello, Haruno-san." Naruto stated as he refused to turn around.

"Hello, Naru-kun." she whispered far too close for his comfort.

_'Kami, hates me.'_ Naruto wept on the inside.

**"No Kami just love your suffering."** Kyuubi stated.

Naruto absently nodded as Sakura replied, Thanks." As she sat down next to him and brushed her arm against his.

_'What the hell did I agree to?!!?'_

"Naruto? NARUTO?" Sakura called as she reach over and locked her fingers with his.

"What?!!" he snapped as her tried to pull himself loose.

"I was wondering if you like to join me at a more private table?" she tried to asked seductively which sound like a drunken slur.

"I don't think he wants to leave his children." a new voice stated behind Sakura as Sora stopped glared at the pink monster and sighed as she looked at the midnight blue haired Hyuuga heiress.

_'Kami, why!!'_ Naruto shouted out mentally.

"I didn't ask you opinion Hyuuga-san." Sakura stated.

"I didn't care." Hinata replied as her hand brushed across Naruto's shoulder.

**"Oh kit. You in deep shit!!"**

_'I know.'_

**"Look to the door!"**

As Naruto looked up his heart stopped as he saw Tenten beside Neji and a young exotic blonde woman.

Tenten's eyes narrowed as a growl escaped her lips that drew that attention of Neji and Yugito as they looked to see Sakura and Hinata extremely close to Naruto.

Neji narrowed his eyes and brushed his hand across Tenten possessively as Naruto's eyes bleed red.

_'Who the hell do they think they are touch what's mine?!!?'_

_'Who the hell does he think he is, touch mine?!!?'_

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**An://: Now Review, if you can.**


	12. I'm So SORRY! But it's another AN!

Yo,

Midnight here. Do to unfortunate circumstance of my laptop being repaired along with several flash drivers considering my laptop broke them. I can't post for a while. Even though I had the up coming chapters I have done was on one of said flash drivers. So I'm on hiatus Until farther notice. Basically until all the repairs are held.

Ps. This note will not be here when I start posting again.


End file.
